<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impossibility by MegTheMighty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652808">Impossibility</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegTheMighty/pseuds/MegTheMighty'>MegTheMighty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Edwardian Period, F/M, Minor Character Death, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Pining, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, gratuitous train travel, honest attempts at historical accuracy, sexually charged piano duets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegTheMighty/pseuds/MegTheMighty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the spring of 1910 approaches, change is in the air.</p><p>Roy Mustang returns to East City with hopes of finding a position with his old employer and eventually changing the world. Riza Hawkeye yearns for the freedoms she knows women deserve, despite being resigned to a life under her strict father. Their forbidden feelings lurk just beneath the surface as they help their friends escape scandal and face growing political intrigue together.</p><p>An Edwardian/historical Royai AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This AU has been on my mind since I finished watching brotherhood for the first time and I've finally sat down to start writing it, so I'm very excited! </p><p>I'm a complete sucker for period romances and I've taken a lot of inspiration from my favorites for this fic. I'm also a sucker for movie soundtracks, so each chapter is named after a track from a movie I love. This one is 'Arrival' from The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society (which I highly recommend).</p><p>Happy reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Black Hayate ran ahead as soon as the front gate was in sight, knowing a treat would await him the moment they entered the Hawkeye’s residence. Riza watched as he slipped between the bars of the gate and ran towards the door. She would have kept him on a lead, but it was hardly necessary when he was so well-behaved and there were never any pedestrians around them on the quiet street. </p><p>The Hawkeyes were one of the only families in the area to make their primary residence in the city. The aristocrats around them would spend their time in rural estates until summer returned and the social season began. But Berthold hadn’t been raised with the strange habits of the Amestrian upper class, and refused to conform to many of them since making his fortune.</p><p>Riza had done her best to adapt to their new life, and played the part quite well thanks to the strict governess they hired as soon as they moved to East City. It was hard to believe that had been more than a decade ago; her memories of growing up in the countryside weren’t always happy, but they were the only ones she had left of her mother. The more time that passed, the harder it was to recall her voice.</p><p>She pushed open the door, not bothering to wait for Mr. Heinkel to rush to open it for her. She slid her own coat off as well, laughing to herself at the scandal it would cause in polite company. Hayate excitedly paced in front of her, only settling down once she reached into her skirt pocket and produced a treat for him. Riza suddenly recalled the night she had stayed up with her roommate Rebecca and sewed pockets into all of their clothes. Their friend Maria had insisted it was a political statement, and that as university students they would need them anyway. She missed her friends so much, hardly getting to see some of them since their graduation the previous year.</p><p>“Riza!”</p><p><i>Speak of the devil,</i> she thought.</p><p>Rebecca stepped into the main foyer, rushing from the opposite end of the hallway to greet her friend.</p><p>“You’re going to disturb my father if you get any louder,” she warned as she returned the embrace. “I thought you weren’t coming until later.”</p><p>“I was able to escape having tea with my sister-in-law, so I asked our chauffeur to drive me here early. Sheska let me in the back, so I sat in the parlor for a bit. You really should entertain more, that poor room hardly gets any use.”</p><p>Riza pulled her friend along back toward the room in question.</p><p>“You should know you’re one of the only people in East City I want to spend time with.” She smiled fondly. “I hope you didn’t leave your chauffeur out in the cold with nothing to do. You wouldn’t want another joyriding grifter stealing your family car away.”</p><p>“He’s actually running errands right now, and J- Mr. Havoc is a perfectly professional man,” Rebecca answered. “In fact, he-”</p><p>She was interrupted by the loud chime of the doorbell behind them. Riza ushered her into the parlor and waited to see who was calling. Mr. Heinkel emerged from a side room to greet their visitor, and she could see Sarah Rockbell and her daughter standing beyond him. Riza waved kindly and assured the butler she would handle welcoming their guests in. </p><p>“It’s so good to see you,” she said warmly. </p><p>“You as well, Miss Hawkeye,” Sarah replied. “Say hello, Winry.”</p><p>Riza smiled down at the younger girl. She was barely an adolescent, but her mother liked to bring her along. Riza didn’t mind at all, and she agreed that their meetings would be a good influence on her. Winry waved shyly, offering a quiet “hello.”</p><p>“Please come in, I’ll call for some tea while we wait for the others to arrive.”</p><p>Their small group settled on the sofas of the parlor, chatting quietly. None of them mentioned their true business quite yet, instead discussing some personal matters. The Rockbells were considering moving out to the countryside, though they worried whether there would be enough work to support their family there. Riza promised if they stayed in East City, she would always call on them when in need of a doctor. </p><p>Rebecca grumbled about her own family affairs. Her two brothers were already married, but she found their wives to be intolerable company; they thought her too strange and modern, and she thought them too boring and judgmental. Her older sister was recently engaged as well, but her parents were hesitant to find Rebecca a match. Riza laughed softly, knowing from experience that her friend was more than capable of finding a man for herself if she wanted. </p><p>Eventually, Izumi Curtis joined them. Mr. Heinkel answered the door and greeted her fondly. Riza had worried that he might resent a former employee being welcomed as a guest in their house, but he held nothing but respect for the former governess. She waltzed into the parlor confidently.</p><p>“Elizabeth,” she said with a nod.</p><p>“It’s good to see you, Mrs. Curtis,” Riza replied as she stood from her seat. </p><p>They both had an amused gleam in their eyes; Izumi had first taught Riza how to be a proper young lady of society, then she taught her how to break all the rules. Izumi had continued to refer to Riza the same way she had when she was just a pupil, despite becoming a grown woman and deserving of the title “Miss Hawkeye” since.</p><p>“How has the school been?” she inquired.</p><p>“It’s fine, though many students are too rowdy after the Christmas season. I don’t regret leaving to get married, but I do miss having such a well-mannered young lady to teach, rather than these ridiculous boys.”</p><p>Sarah laughed at her remark, readily agreeing since she knew some of the pupils herself. The Drs. Rockbell had treated a number of upper and middle class children over the years, and Riza was no different. She was ten years old when she first moved to the city, and the unfamiliar pollution had caused a worrying cough. The Rockbells advised against the common treatment of diamorphine and instead recommended more fresh air and trips outside the city. She had always been grateful to them for prescribing her a bit of freedom, and considered them close family friends. </p><p>“When is Maria coming?” Rebecca asked suddenly.</p><p>“Her train arrived early this morning from Central, but she said she had some business to attend to. I think she was meeting with someone from the papers to see if they would publish the open letter to the president.”</p><p>“You make the strangest friends,” Izumi muttered. “I can’t wait to meet this one.”</p><p>Only a few more minutes passed before Mr. Heinkel was answering the door again, this time letting in Miss Ross. He took the large boxes out of her hands and carried them to the parlor himself, setting them down on the low polished table. Riza could see a curious look in his eyes, but he never asked questions. She appreciated his discretion, since it allowed her much more freedom than a more proper butler might. </p><p>“I hope you didn’t start without me,” Maria greeted.</p><p>“Of course not. Actually, it might be better to move to the front library, we would have more space there.”</p><p>Riza pulled open a side door and led their small company into the large open room lined with bookshelves. She sat down in an armchair close to the fireplace as Maria and Rebecca settled on the couch across from her. Izumi reclaimed her usual place behind a small desk nearby, while Sarah took Winry over to a shelf of children’s books. They made the necessary introductions and settled into easy small talk before Maria finally began.</p><p>“I suppose I should start with the bad news,” she said. “The movement in Central is all but dead. No one has been willing to risk openly supporting women’s suffrage since Bradley was elected and claimed he would never let it pass. Most of the women’s leagues in the other major cities have disbanded as well. There are no territorial legislatures even considering introducing women’s suffrage as an issue this year, and even the most progressive politicians are shying away.”</p><p>“And you’re saying there’s good news after all that?” Rebecca questioned.</p><p>“Yes,” Maria confirmed, a confident gleam in her eye. “You all probably know that the only place women can vote in Amestris is Briggs.”</p><p>Everyone nodded. “We know that, but it hardly makes a difference. It’s so far north and the population is so low that their decisions have no influence on the rest of the country,” Izumi argued. “I actually considered moving there myself, but Sig hates the cold.”</p><p>“I know it seems inconsequential, but it isn’t,” Maria insisted. “I recently heard that a certain well-known heiress keeps a secret residence in Briggs so that she can vote. If we could get her to publicly support the cause, all of upper class society would be forced to question their opposition to it.”</p><p>“Who is it?” Riza asked. </p><p>“Miss Olivier Armstrong.”</p><p>“Wow,” Rebecca whispered. “She really could change everything. She’s practically the most famous woman in the country after the first lady.”</p><p>“And one of the most powerful,” Sarah added. “Even if she doesn’t inherit all the family’s fortune, she still wields more influence than her brother.”</p><p>“How do you plan on convincing her?” Riza asked, but Maria only gave her a knowing look. “Don’t tell me you think I could do it.”</p><p>“Behind the first lady and Miss Armstrong, you’re the next most well-known woman in the country. Or at least one of the most talked-about,” Izumi said pointedly.</p><p>“Not by choice,” she muttered.</p><p>“Come on, Riza. Imagine it: the most famous woman from a traditional, aristocratic family and the most famous woman from a nouveau riche, entrepreneurial family, standing together to lead the fight for women’s suffrage. Wouldn’t that make Mr. Bradley cower under his presidential desk?”</p><p>Riza sighed. The picture Maria was trying to paint was quite powerful, but that didn’t change the fact that it simply wasn’t possible.</p><p>“You know I can’t. Miss Armstrong may have independence and the power to be so controversial, but I don’t. If I did, I would have made my beliefs public a long time ago.”</p><p>“I know,” Maria said softly. “But someday you will, I promise. Until then, I’m just grateful we get to use your lovely library.”</p><p>They all chuckled at her quip, knowing that Riza contributed much more to their endeavor than just the rooms of her house. She had been the first to suggest the group even meet, and was also the reason Rebecca continued her writing after graduation. Before Maria could continue with her news, there was another chime from the front of the house.</p><p>“I wasn’t expecting anyone else,” Riza said. She rose from the chair and softly padded over to the archway separating the library from the left wing of the foyer. She inched closer toward the hallway, but remained out of sight.</p><p>Poor Mr. Heinkel opened the door again, but she couldn’t quite make out the words being exchanged. It was definitely a masculine voice, but she couldn’t place its owner. Riza knew it didn’t belong to anyone from her father’s company who might visit, since she had become well-acquainted with the likes of Mr. Falman and Mr. Fuery during her own confidential ventures to his office. Still, the voice seemed so familiar… </p><p>She backed into the library again as she heard footsteps on the stairs; whoever the newcomer was, he was visiting her father. He must be important, she reasoned, if Heinkel would take him up to Berthold’s study right away.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” Izumi asked.</p><p>“Yes, my father just has a visitor. It’s probably someone looking for a business deal,” she answered. “I’m sorry for the interruption, we can get back to business.”</p><p>“Good, because I have some more news,” Maria announced. </p><p>She reached down for the boxes resting at her feet and lifted the lid off the smallest one. Inside was a collection of pins and buttons, each detailed with the image of a woman and the words “Women’s Suffrage.” Next, she opened a box that was full of paper flyers and posters covered in slogans about suffrage and women working outside the home. Last, she opened a box that first only revealed white tissue paper, and the women leaned in curiously to see what was nestled inside.</p><p>“A friend in Central designed this as a prototype, so I thought I would show you. We could vote on whether we think this should be part of the official uniform.”</p><p>Maria held up a colorful sash, trimmed in lace and made of fine silk. “I know it would have to be a bit simpler if we mass produce these, but I think it’s a good start.”</p><p>Riza examined the fabric as she noticed the intricately stitched lettering on the front: “Votes For Women” was written in black and gold across the front.</p><p>“Put it on!” Rebecca insisted. Maria turned toward Riza, who gave her a defeated smile. </p><p>She slipped the sash over her head, avoiding Sheska’s carefully-crafted updo with Maria’s help. It fit well from her shoulder to her waist, and the green and purple coloring even matched her dark, muted winter dress.</p><p>“I can see it now,” Rebecca claimed dramatically. “Miss Riza Hawkeye marching in the very front of a women’s demonstration, with a pure white dress and the fanciest hat money can buy. I think all of Central City would be clamoring to vote for our cause.”</p><p>Riza swatted halfheartedly at her friend with her hand. Rebecca certainly brought a flair to their group, which presented itself in her powerful essays. They were always anonymous when Maria found someone to publish them, but they were often talked about in more progressive circles, and the question of the author’s identity was a major mystery.</p><p>Sarah and Winry were smiling up at her with admiration in their eyes, and Riza felt a tinge of guilt. She really did wish she could do more, especially for women who weren’t as privileged as herself. The Rockbells were well enough off to survive, but Sarah’s work deserved to be just as valuable as her husband’s. Winry deserved to grow up knowing she wasn’t a second-class citizen in Amestris.</p><p>“Miss Hawkeye?”</p><p>Lost in thought, Riza hadn’t even noticed the figure approaching the open archway. She turned her head and immediately realized why the voice seemed so familiar earlier.</p><p>“Mr. Mustang? I had no idea you were visiting.”</p><p>“I only wanted to say hello before I left…” His voice trailed off as his eyes flitted down to her form. Riza had fully turned toward him, which she suddenly realized was revealing the words blazoned across her chest. </p><p>“I’m sorry for interrupting, I’ll be on my way,” he apologized awkwardly. With that, he quickly turned on his heel and started to make his way back to the foyer. Riza took a moment to shake herself from the shock before she hurriedly tore off the sash and went after him.</p><p>“Mr. Mustang, please don’t tell my father,” she begged. “It’s really not what it looks like-”</p><p>“It’s alright, Miss Hawkeye. I wouldn’t tell anyone,” he reassured. Her shoulders dropped in relief as she offered him a small smile. “I had no idea you were such a radical, though.”</p><p>Seeing her face fall again, he quickly corrected himself. “I don’t mean that in a negative way at all. Really, it’s a wonderful thing.” </p><p>“You think so?” she asked.</p><p>“Of course,” he nodded. “And…it’s very nice to see you again.”</p><p>“You as well,” she said politely. “I’ll walk you to the door.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>They slowly approached the front door, maintaining an appropriate distance throughout the hallway. Riza stole a glance over at him. He hadn’t changed that much since the last time she saw him, but he was certainly not the same boy she had first met years ago. Back then, he was a young man (though not really even a man yet) searching for a job. Berthold Hawkeye shocked everyone by recruiting him as an assistant and teaching him how to run a company. Once he turned eighteen, Berthold provided Mr. Mustang with funds to attend university.</p><p>“I really am sorry for interrupting, but I didn’t want to leave without seeing you. I’ll be around again later this week to meet with your father. Maybe we could speak then.”</p><p>Riza nodded. “I’ll look forward to that, Mr. Mustang.”</p><p>She watched as he walked down the paved path to the front gate, and turned off to walk down the street. She realized he must have walked to the house from wherever he was staying and wondered if she should have offered to have their chauffeur drive him. Mr. Mustang would have probably refused that, usually too proud to accept help outside of Mr. Hawkeye’s surprising financial support years ago.</p><p>Riza swallowed as she made her way back to the library. She returned to find Rebecca smiling knowingly at her, while Izumi had a critical eyebrow raised.</p><p>“How was Mr. Mustang?” Rebecca asked innocently.</p><p>“He seemed fine,” she answered simply.</p><p>“I feel like I’ve missed something,” Sarah said. “Who was that man?”</p><p>“He used to work for Mr. Hawkeye,” Izumi supplied.</p><p>“Yes, he’s just an old acquaintance.”</p><p>“But old acquaintances don’t usually visit their employer’s daughter when she goes off to university, do they?” Rebecca added suggestively.</p><p>“Wait, when did he visit? I never met him,” Maria said.</p><p>Rebecca answered again before Riza could get a word in. “You must have been visiting home last spring, but it was a few weeks before our graduation, wasn’t it? And there was another time too, early on before we met you.”</p><p>Riza felt all five pairs of eyes focused on her. “Well I have no idea why he’s visiting, I only made sure he wasn’t going to tell my father what he saw. Why don’t we just get back to our work, which has nothing to do with men.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I loved the idea of all my favorite characters being passionate feminists, and of course Roy supporting it. I wanted to stay true to the characters' ambitions to make the world a better place, so I hope that comes across well in this fic. </p><p>I'm not sure about an update schedule yet because I have other WIPs that are gonna have my attention as well, but I'm more than 20k deep into this one so there is certainly more to come. </p><p>Please let me know what you think, I live for comments and any concrit! Also if you ever wanna say hi on twitter, I'm @mixedupmixer on there :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Someone Remarkable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Riza considers what effect Mr. Mustang’s return will have. Roy spends his first day at Hawkeye Industries after years away.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter title comes from The Crown Season 1 soundtrack (I'm not even caught up on the show but I liked the name lol).</p>
<p>Also I'm not sure how interested anyone is in the inspiration/historical aspects, but if so I figured I would share a short tidbit. In the United States, women were actually able to vote before the 19th Amendment was passed in certain states and territories, though they were mainly in the western/less-populated, frontier region. That was my inspiration for the bit about Briggs, since in canon it's similarly a survival-of-the-fittest, "we don't have the luxury of discrimination" type place.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riza stretched out as soon as the door closed behind Sheska. She was glad to be free of her rigid, formal clothes in favor of the loose-fitting nightgown. But even as she was dressed for bed and her curtains were drawn, she felt restless.</p>
<p>Riza’s night after her guests left was perfectly normal. She got dressed for dinner, and once again dined alone as her father took his food in his study. The rest of the evening, she spent her time in the library reading through letters Maria had left. Most of them were just short correspondence with publishers or activists from across Amestris, but they offered good insight into the political feelings from all around the country. </p>
<p>As expected, the north was still the most open-minded region; being in more uncharted territory meant everyone pulled their own weight, and as a result everyone was better regarded by their peers, even women. It was so different from the east and south. Everything Riza had ever known was instilled with the strict role assigned to her, even before the Hawkeyes waded into the upper crust of society.</p>
<p>She sat down at her desk with a sigh. Maria had also provided her with a contact in Central City; they agreed that they should learn more about Olivier Armstrong before approaching her, and apparently the best way to do that was through a woman who Maria promised wasn’t a spy. Riza would write a letter of inquiry to explain their situation and request help. With nothing else to do, she figured she could get a start on it.</p>
<p>
  <i>Miss Vanessa,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I apologize for the lack of a formal introduction, but I am writing to you from outside of Central City. It is my sincere wish that we are able to meet in person, but I hoped to make your acquaintance by any means as soon as possible. My friend Maria Ross will have mentioned me to you as Elizabeth. I have been an associate of hers for many years as we have collaborated on her work, the nature of which I am sure you are aware.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I understand that you are sympathetic to our endeavor and we would be grateful for your help. We believe it is imperative we gain the support of Miss Olivier Armstrong, but have not yet made contact with her. With such a sensitive issue at hand, it is important that we are more sure she is a like minded individual, lest any of us risk the exposure of our beliefs if she is not. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Any information available would be a great help to our effort. A responding letter can be sent to the address I have written on the back of this page, though any emergency communication would be better handled through Maria. I plan to visit Central City when the opportunity arises and the timing is appropriate, so an official meeting between us could be arranged then.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Beyond our official business, I would also like to extend my dear hope that we become friends through this correspondence. In a lonely world such as this one, I am able to find a great deal of comfort in the understanding we share as women. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Yours in sisterhood,<br/>
Elizabeth</i>
</p>
<p>Riza knew she would have to edit her letter later, but that seemed like a good start. Izumi’s writing lessons were serving her well after all, and she thought she sounded quite kind in her letter. Hopefully, Vanessa would agree.</p>
<p>With nothing left to distract her mind, Riza finally crawled into bed. Her plans for the next day weren’t particularly exciting, but she looked forward to getting away from the house. She would wait until after breakfast, then slip out to travel into the heart of the city. If Berthold knew about her frequent exploits, he didn’t say anything. In any other circumstances she wouldn’t expect him to care, but sneaking into his offices to complete the work that he neglected should have roused some interest in him. Riza supposed that was proof that he truly didn’t know, and that Mr. Falman and Mr. Fuery were just as discreet as Heinkel. </p>
<p>She turned onto her side to find a more comfortable position to fall asleep, but nothing seemed to work. Her body wasn’t the problem, it was her mind refusing to rest. Riza sighed again and realized she simply needed to let herself work through the topic she had been avoiding: Mr. Mustang’s sudden reappearance.</p>
<p>It wasn’t that she found it unpleasant; on the contrary, after the initial shock wore off Riza was quite happy to see him. He had always been so kind, in a genuine way that she could tell wasn’t driven by the fact that he <i>had</i> to be kind and respectful toward her. Mr. Mustang had made an effort to maintain their contact over the years as well. When he returned to Central to attend university, he wrote frequent letters. Eventually, their enthusiastic correspondence had slowed down, but as Rebecca reminded her, he went out of his way to visit her more than once. </p>
<p>All of that would normally make a girl quite happy, but Riza had grown up a lot since they first met. As much as she rejected the idea that women shouldn’t vote or have jobs, she had still learned her place in their unfair world and knew it would be inappropriate to maintain any sort of relationship with him. It would be even more inappropriate to think that he had become quite handsome over the years, or that the way he had looked at her made her heart beat faster.</p>
<p>No, she shouldn’t be thinking any of those things, even if he said he wanted to speak to her again. Riza would simply have to make it clear she was grateful for his past friendship and wished him luck in future endeavors, but that was all. That should be enough to sever a years-long fondness for him, shouldn’t it?</p>
<p>Izumi had given her that same critical look too, from years ago for whenever Riza was distracted from her work, especially if Mr. Mustang was around. She always knew. She always told Riza to keep a good head on her shoulders, and that advice had served her well as she navigated the upper class and university. Izumi never wanted Riza’s one weakness to be that boy.</p>
<p>Riza shook the thought from her head. She was only focusing on him because his appearance was so unexpected. Once the novelty of the surprise wore off, she would go back to her normal, boring life. In the meantime, she figured the romance novels she liked to read may not be the best choice to help her fall asleep.</p><hr/>
<p>Roy quickly reminded himself not to run his hand nervously through his hair. It was purposefully slicked back and styled to tame the usually wild stands. He needed to make a good impression and remind everyone that he was a man now. Taking another deep breath, he pushed the door open.</p>
<p>“Roy? Is that really you?”</p>
<p>He smiled over at Mr. Falman. “Of course it is. I’ve grown up a lot since the last we saw each other, haven’t I?”</p>
<p>“You haven’t changed one bit, Roy,” Mr. Raven called as he walked into the bullpen from his office. “I’m guessing Berthold sent you in to discuss a job here?”</p>
<p>“He did. It’s an honor to be back,” he answered.</p>
<p>“Don’t get ahead of yourself, I haven’t decided whether you’re hired yet,” Raven said sternly, causing Roy’s face to fall. “I’m only kidding, you know anything Mr. Hawkeye says goes. If he thinks you’re qualified, I’m sure there’s a position for you.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Roy chuckled nervously. He had forgotten how relaxed and untroubled some of the men could be, traits that only came from feeling completely secure and free from financial worries. It wasn’t a feeling that Roy was particularly familiar with, but he knew he had to play along. </p>
<p>“Come join me in my private office,” Raven welcomed.</p>
<p>Roy took a seat across from the impressive desk, and immediately thought back to Mr. Hawkeye’s study at his house. It was so simple and plain, with none of the grandeur Raven was trying to display.</p>
<p>“So what have you been doing since you graduated? I hope you’re putting the degree Mr. Hawkeye bought you to good use.”</p>
<p>Roy tried not to let his voice betray the insult he felt. “I’ve worked for a manufacturer in Central the past two years, designing engines and other automobile parts. I even received a few sought-after patents, which I thought Hawkeye Industries might be interested in purchasing.”</p>
<p>“It seems like you’ve made something of yourself then, boy. I’m quite impressed, though I have to wonder why you would want to move to East City after finding success in Central. There are many more opportunities there than here,” Raven commented.</p>
<p>“With all due respect, there’s only one opportunity I’m interested in. As I told Mr. Hawkeye, the reason I’m here is for this company. It’s always felt more like home than anywhere else, and I’d like to start settling down somewhere,” he answered.</p>
<p>“You’re sounding like a family man already,” Raven laughed. “I’m sure you’ll find a woman quickly here, just like I did. There’s plenty of young ladies clamoring for a man with a steady job. You’ll just have to make sure they’re not jealous of Miss Hawkeye.”</p>
<p>Roy tried to keep his head from shooting up, but his expression must have still shown some surprise. </p>
<p>“You didn’t think we would forget your little friendship, did you?” he chuckled. “There’s no need to worry, Roy. We all know you would never do anything improper, and she’s likely to be engaged and moving to Central soon anyway. I only hope you’ve learned to control your gaze a bit better after all this time.”</p>
<p>He didn’t know what to do other than nod mutely. <i>This is just how rich men talk,</i> he told himself. <i>You can’t let him fluster you.</i></p>
<p>“Well it’s been lovely to catch up, but I actually have business outside the office for the rest of the day. I’ll be sure to call Mr. Hawkeye tomorrow with recommendations for your position.” Raven stood and gestured for Roy to leave his office. “Why don’t I have Mr. Fuery review some of our recent projects with you, just so you’re up to speed?”</p>
<p>Roy nodded again, letting himself be led back to the bullpen and toward an unfamiliar younger man. </p>
<p>“Are you Mr. Fuery?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yes sir. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Mustang, Mr. Falman always speaks so highly of you.”</p>
<p>“That’s an honor to hear, he’s one of the smartest men I’ve ever met,” Roy replied. “Mr. Raven suggested that we review some recent developments, I’m assuming he’ll place me in an engineering position.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Fuery said with a nod. He stood and walked over to a large filing cabinet, searching for a particular folder. He quickly returned and handed it over to Roy. Fuery briefly explained various new automobile models Hawkeye Industries had invested in producing, as well as the predicted commercial result. Roy followed along, familiar with each subject; Mr. Hawkeye, for all his faults, had done an incredible job in teaching him. </p>
<p>Roy took a moment to glance around the office. “It’s so much quieter around here than I remember,” he commented.</p>
<p>Fuery nodded. “I haven’t been here long enough to notice a difference, but that would make sense. Mr. Hawkeye hardly comes in at all, and most of the office work has been outsourced to accountants and secretaries in other buildings. We also have offices in all the major cities now, so all the personnel are a bit more spread out.”</p>
<p><i>How strange</i>, he thought. <i>Mr. Hawkeye never trusted anyone else to do the work for him. </i></p>
<p>“Mr. Hawkeye doesn’t run the office anymore?” he asked.</p>
<p>Fuery blanched as if he had said something he wasn’t supposed to. “Mr. Raven has taken over that responsibility. It would be a waste of time for such a great man like Mr. Hawkeye to be worried about running this office when he has a whole company looking up to him.”</p>
<p>Roy wasn’t quite convinced, but he held back any more questions. He refocused his attention on the documents and blueprints in front of him. Mr. Fuery seemed content to let him examine them, and returned to his own work. The only noise in the office was an occasional pencil scratching on parchment or footsteps from a secretary walking from room to room. It took more than an hour for him to read through all the documents; he wanted to be thorough, just in case he had an opportunity to impress someone with his knowledge.</p>
<p>A sight at the end of the far hallway suddenly caught Roy’s attention. The blinds to Mr. Hawkeye’s office were closed, but just enough light was peeking through them for him to notice. Looking around and realizing no one was paying him any mind, he slowly stood and made his way down the hall. Perhaps Mr. Fuery was mistaken and Berthold had decided to come in that day. If that was the case, Roy would be able to tell him about his idea for a transmission that would work better with one of the company’s proposed new models. </p>
<p>He recalled that the old man despised wasting time, and preferred to do away with common niceties. He would scoff at people timidly knocking at his door or waiting to be told what to do. Berthold liked to see initiative, and Roy learned to show it as often as possible. He pushed down the nervousness in his chest and pulled open the door.</p>
<p>“Miss Hawkeye?” </p>
<p>He felt such déjà vu as she spun around in surprise once again. He really needed to stop intruding on her.</p>
<p>“Mr. Mustang, I didn’t know you were here,” she replied quickly, setting the papers in her hands back onto her father’s desk. </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” he asked. Roy realized he might sound rude to ask her so directly, but she didn’t seem angry at him.</p>
<p>“I was just…delivering some papers, that’s all,” she explained. “I needed the fresh air and exercise.”</p>
<p>Roy looked past her to the desk, where a stack full of documents sat. He was close enough that he could see some of the elegant, cursive handwriting that definitely didn’t belong to Berthold Hawkeye. The man’s signature was placed at the bottom of many of the documents, but Roy was familiar enough with it to know it wasn’t quite right either. He glanced back up at her with a skeptical eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>“Are these contract proposals that you’ve written?” he wondered out loud. </p>
<p>She took a step forward to block his view of the desk. “I’m not sure that’s really your business.”</p>
<p>Roy nodded, chastened by her words. It gave him a moment to actually look at her; she was wearing a blouse trimmed with lace and a skirt that brushed the floor. The material was certainly good quality, but her clothing wouldn’t distinguish her from any other well-to-do woman in the street. Her hair was tucked into a fashionable updo beneath a hat overlaid with faux flowers, revealing a simple pair of earrings. </p>
<p>The only thing that might have betrayed her true wealth was her other jewelry. A large pearl brooch was fastened at her neck, which Roy recalled was a gift from her father. It wasn’t particularly personal, but the man had endeavored to simply buy the most expensive item possible. Miss Hawkeye had removed her gloves as well, allowing him to see the ring on her index finger. It was also a gift from her father, but Roy knew she wasn’t the intended recipient. He bought it as a present for his wife when Hawkeye Industries first started to find success. It went to their daughter when she unexpectedly died, and she hardly ever took it off. </p>
<p>Roy had to clear his throat as he refocused on her face. Miss Hawkeye was remarkable. Sometimes he would forget that over the years of their tentative friendship, which gave rise to spirited philosophical conversations and silly childish schemes, she really had become the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Even when she was looking at him so critically.</p>
<p>He felt himself sink back slightly under her gaze. His plain brown suit paled in comparison to those of most of the wealthy bankers and businessmen in the city. He was grateful that at least his hair had remained intact. </p>
<p>“I seem to be making a habit of interrupting you at inopportune moments,” he said. Roy hoped a slight joke would relieve him of her disapproval.</p>
<p>“A virtuous man is always sure to rid himself of undesirable habits,” she scolded. Despite her words, a small smile crept onto her lips.</p>
<p>“Well I don’t find spending time with you to be undesirable in the least,” he replied swiftly. </p>
<p>Her eyes flitted up to meet his, and Roy could see her surprise. He probably shouldn’t have said something like that, but it just came out of its own volition. She sighed and moved behind the desk to sit in the leather chair.</p>
<p>“I suppose you’ve already seen me here, and you’ll be working in the office soon, won’t you?”</p>
<p>Roy nodded.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll have to explain,” she began. “I come in a few times a week while Mr. Raven is gone and make sure all the letters addressed to my father are answered, then I’ll review some contracts and designs to make sure there aren’t any errors. Mr. Falman will usually call the house before he leaves for the day to update me on everything.”</p>
<p>“So your father isn’t running the office, you are,” he deduced. “But why would you sneak around? Your family owns this building and employs everyone in it.”</p>
<p>Miss Hawkeye swallowed, not responding for a few long moments.</p>
<p>“He doesn’t know you do this?” he guessed.</p>
<p>“You saw him yesterday. He’s ill. He hardly leaves the house anymore. Mr. Raven certainly doesn’t do his job, so someone has to. But if they found out what I’ve been doing, I would have to stop. I would also probably be guilty of fraud in some way.”</p>
<p>Roy nodded in understanding, remembering the signatures in Berthold Hawkeye’s name that weren’t quite right. “You know I would never tell anyone, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and I’m grateful for that. I should actually be going, though. Sometimes my father takes his lunch downstairs and he can’t know that I’ve been gone.”</p>
<p>Roy watched as Miss Hawkeye stood and slid her gloves back over her slender hands. As she went to grab her coat from the stand by the door, Roy intercepted it.</p>
<p>“Allow me,” he offered. </p>
<p>She nodded, turning around as he held the coat up behind her. He helped her find the holes to slide her arms into, then reached up to bring the fabric over her shoulders. His hands softly grazed her back for a moment and they both froze. Propriety might dictate that he draw away and apologize, but neither moved. Eventually, he let his hand drop and Miss Hawkeye turned around again, beginning to fasten her buttons. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said simply. “Please let Mr. Falman know that I’m leaving and the documents he needs will be in here.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Roy watched as she left the office, heading toward a stairwell at the end of the hallway. He knew that the exit from that stairwell let out at the back of the building, so she must have planned out her escape route so as not to be seen. Miss Hawkeye really wasn’t like anyone he had ever met, Roy realized with a smile. He was getting dangerously close to proving Mr. Raven’s assumptions correct.</p>
<p>Riza shivered as the winter air hit her in full force. She only had a short walk to where the car was waiting for her, but sometimes she regretted not taking full advantage of all her privileges. If she wasn’t so ambitious and stubborn, she would be sitting in front of the fireplace at home, perfectly warm and content. Except she knew she wouldn’t ever be content to sit idly as her father’s legacy was left to ruin. Everyone might think her duty was to be a perfect lady, but her real duty was to make sure that his efforts weren’t in vain. </p>
<p>Riza sighed, letting out a visible cloud of her breath as it froze. Even when she was doing her best, she couldn’t help but get distracted.</p>
<p><i>Why didn’t you say what you were supposed to in the office?</i> she berated herself. <i>That was the perfect opportunity to tell Mr. Mustang what you thought of to say last night.</i></p>
<p>She shook her head. Despite knowing that she should keep him at a distance, Riza could already tell he was going to worm his way back into her life again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, I'd love to hear any comments you have! Thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Miscommunication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miss Hawkeye and Mr. Mustang make an arrangement. A lunch with Rebecca leaves them at odds.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter title "Miscommunication" comes from the soundtrack of the BBC miniseries Howards End. It's an interesting story, plus it stars my queen Hayley Atwell so that's good enough for me :) </p>
<p>The theme of miscommunication is definitely going to plague Roy and Riza, unfortunately. We also get a bit more of Roy's perspective, which is always interesting; we don't know that much about his past yet, but eventually all will be revealed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riza watched from the library window as snow began to fall again. The sky had been dark all day, and the sun setting early only contributed to the gloominess. Snowfall had started to mean something so different that past season. When she was a child, her mother would take her sledding on the countryside hills around their old house. When they moved to East City, Izumi would let her out for an hour during the day to build snowmen and make snow angels. When she was at university, the women who lived in different dormitory buildings would have snowball fights against each other. </p>
<p>Now, the snow outside meant she had no opportunity to leave the house. She certainly wasn’t allowed to go out and play childish games, and everyone would think she was crazy for going on a walk in such weather. At least with spring approaching, this would likely be the last snow. The time inside had also given her the chance to finalize her letter to Vanessa. Riza hoped to have Rebecca look over it before it was sent off, but she didn’t want to waste any time. Rebecca had family obligations for the next week, but they made plans to have lunch in the city once she was free.</p>
<p>She turned away from the window as she heard footsteps on the stairs and the familiar tone of her grandfather arguing.</p>
<p>“Surely we have to celebrate, Berthold. Your young prodigy has returned, that at least warrants a nice dinner.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Grumman, that’s really not necessary-”</p>
<p>“He’s right, it’s not. I don’t celebrate every time the company hires someone.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you have any sense of sentimentality? Honestly, I’m the only person in this house who’s lived enough years to act like such a curmudgeon.”</p>
<p>“I have more things to worry about right now. Invite him to dinner in your own house if you’re so insistent.”</p>
<p>Riza sighed. At least it was Mr. Mustang stuck in the middle of their latest ridiculous quarrel instead of her. Her father and grandfather never got along, but they at least tolerated each other. Whether it was for her sake or for the memory of her mother, she didn’t know. She heard footsteps going back up the stairs, likely Berthold retreating to his study.</p>
<p>“Riza dear, I didn’t see you earlier when I came in,” Grumman said, his tone suddenly sweet again. She stood to walk over to him in the archway, greeting him with a quick kiss on his cheek. </p>
<p>“Couldn’t you convince your wretched father to lighten up a bit?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t even bother trying,” she said with a humorless laugh. “Once he’s caught in an argument with you, he won’t relent. I would have better luck convincing him to accompany me to a ball.”</p>
<p>“That wouldn’t do anyone any good. Don’t you prefer me as your chaperone?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Grandfather,” she replied dryly. </p>
<p>“Mr. Grumman?” a voice called from the hallway. “I really should be going now, it was a pleasure speaking with you.”</p>
<p>Riza stared as Mr. Mustang came into view. She thought his new humbled attitude was strange. He had always been headstrong and brash, even when he knew it would get him into trouble. She wasn’t used to seeing him act the same way everyone else in high society did. Perhaps there was a glimpse of his old self when they were alone in Berthold’s office, but it all felt off. Riza reminded herself that it was probably a good thing if he had changed; that would mean the boy she had been friends with for so long would remain a memory, and not come back to haunt her. </p>
<p>“I need to speak with Mr. Heinkel for a moment, and I’ll have him fetch my chauffeur with the car. We’ll give you a ride to wherever you’re staying,” Grumman called out to the hallway.</p>
<p>“That’s very kind, but-”</p>
<p>“Just leave it at that,” he insisted.</p>
<p>Riza watched as he walked toward the door that would lead downstairs where the servants were hard at work. She only hoped his presence wouldn’t disturb them too much. </p>
<p>“How have you been, Miss Hawkeye?” </p>
<p>She looked at Mr. Mustang again, trying to ignore the strange feeling in her chest. “Quite well, thank you. I’m assuming you received good news today?”</p>
<p>“Even better than I ever expected.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Mr. Hawkeye and Mr. Grumman seemed to agree that they should give me the position of…well, chief engineer,” he explained. </p>
<p>Riza felt her mouth fall open in shock. <i>The only other official chief engineer the company ever had was father, back before everyone insisted he should be enjoying his wealth rather than working so hard.</i></p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, my reaction must seem so rude. Congratulations,” she apologized. </p>
<p>“There’s no need,” he reassured. “I was just as shocked, probably more. I can only imagine what everyone else will think.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure Mr. Falman will be very excited,” she said.</p>
<p>“I’m more worried about what the knuts who couldn’t work if their lives depended on it will have to say,” he said dryly.</p>
<p>Riza tried to hold back her laugh, but it forced itself out. He smiled at her expression, seeming quite pleased at himself for making her lose her composure.</p>
<p>“I thought this would be a good development for you as well,” he added.</p>
<p>“Why is that?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Your father wants me to be a sort of middle man between him and the office. I’ll be involved with his business dealings as well as the designs and manufacturing,” he explained. “I suppose he wants me to be his representative at the company since he’s been discouraged from being too involved day to day.”</p>
<p>Riza nodded, swallowing thickly. She was acutely aware that Mr. Mustang’s role was the job she would have if she were a son. It was the job she <i>had</i> been doing, only in secret. But as far as her father knew, that work didn’t exist and her role was easily replaced with Mr. Mustang, the one who was always impressive and always earning approval.</p>
<p>“I understand, but I don’t see how that affects me at all,” she said, her tone much more detached than before.</p>
<p>“I thought that if I’ll be going between here and the office very often, I could help you with the work you’ve already been doing. You wouldn’t need to go in yourself because I could bring documents to you and deliver them to the office when you’re done. It might help you be more secretive, since you won’t risk being seen.”</p>
<p>“You…want to do that?”</p>
<p>“Of course, you’re the smartest person I know. And you were right about Mr. Raven, he’s hardly doing any work. Whether anyone realizes it, Hawkeye Industries relied quite heavily on you.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” she answered softly. “I suppose that would be a beneficial arrangement.” </p>
<p>“I agree. I only wish that you would get the recognition you deserve.”</p>
<p>Riza’s eyes softened. “That’s very kind, but it’s probably best that this all remains clandestine. I wouldn’t want anyone wondering what else I do in my spare time, since that might reveal my more political activities.”</p>
<p>“I understand,” he said with a nod. “You’re quite incredible, you know.”</p>
<p>Riza was once again shocked by his words, this time with the addition of an unwanted blush creeping onto her cheeks. “Thank you, Mr. Mustang.”</p>
<p>“I wish you wouldn’t be so formal when we-”</p>
<p>“Ready to leave, Roy?” Grumman called as he returned from downstairs.</p>
<p>Riza took an immediate step back, suddenly realizing that she and Mr. Mustang had been drifting closer throughout their conversation. </p>
<p>“Yes sir.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you join me for dinner, Riza? I hate the thought of you wasting away in this house with such poor company,” Grumman complained. “You have plenty of clothes in your guest bedroom for the night.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure Mrs. Taylor is already hard at work in the kitchen for my dinner tonight. Maybe another time, I’ll ask Father.”</p>
<p>“If you insist,” he sighed. “Don’t you think such a lovely young lady deserves to dine with someone who might actually appreciate her company, Roy?”</p>
<p>He looked past her grandfather to meet Riza’s eyes. “Yes indeed, sir.”</p><hr/>
<p>
  <i>Miss Elizabeth,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I was delighted to receive your letter. Maria has spoken so highly of you in the past, and I am honored for you both to have trusted me with knowledge of your important work. All the young women I work with are so grateful for your efforts, and we are all more than willing to provide you with whatever you require.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>At the time of my writing this letter, we haven’t yet gathered any information on Miss Armstrong. I wanted to reply as soon as possible to assure you that this arrangement will go forward. Our employer has already agreed to dedicate some of her resources to this endeavor. Maria previously inquired about how much our services may cost, but we have all agreed that no payment will be necessary. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I also share the sentiment expressed in your first letter. I have been quite lucky to find a position where I am surrounded by other young women, but I always seek more bonds of friendship. I would be delighted to meet you anytime you travel to Central, and we could provide accommodations for you if need be. I can’t tell you how excited I am to speak to you in person.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You may expect another letter within the next two weeks with an update of our progress. Please feel welcome to write me back and discuss anything you wish.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>All my best,<br/>
Vanessa</i>
</p>
<p>Riza smiled down at the letter. It had arrived just in time for her lunch with Rebecca so they would be able to discuss it. Izumi personally left it with Sheska early that morning to pass on to her; she didn’t provide her own address, knowing her father may intercept the letter if it was delivered to the house. </p>
<p>She regretted not being able to insist that she pay for the information they were receiving, but Riza knew it was best to protect her identity for the time being, even from a friend. Perhaps when they met in person she could explain her situation, and maybe even bring a gift or treat the women to a night at the opera.</p>
<p>Riza tucked the letter back into its envelope and slid it into her coat pocket. Checking the clock, she saw she had time for a leisurely stroll to the restaurant Rebecca insisted they go to. It wasn’t as nice as Rebecca’s usual favorite, though Riza expected she might want to go somewhere less conspicuous. The previous night she received a message from Rebecca that they would have another guest at their lunch; apparently it was time Riza met the man her friend had been seeing.</p>
<p>“Hayate,” she called into the hall, knowing he should be able to hear her wherever he was in the house. His paws padded loudly on the hardwood floors as he emerged from the dining room.</p>
<p>“What were you doing in there, looking for scraps? I’ll give you something after lunch,” she promised as she scratched between his ears. “But only if you behave.”</p>
<p>Hayate’s attention was turned as footsteps sounded from the stairs. Riza had only gotten her puppy as a graduation present the previous summer, so Hayate had never met Mr. Mustang from before, but they became instant friends. She supposed she might have been jealous of having her most loyal companion drawn away by him, but she couldn’t blame Hayate. </p>
<p>“Do you have a moment, Miss Hawkeye?” he asked. “I could give you a quick update from this morning. If not, I’ll just be off to lunch.”</p>
<p>“I was actually going to lunch myself. I have plans in the city today with a friend. I don’t suppose you remember my roommate, Miss Catalina?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, I do remember meeting her,” he said. Riza had to stifle a laugh at his displeased expression—Rebecca hadn’t exactly welcomed him warmly when he first visited. “She was at your meeting last week, wasn’t she?”</p>
<p>“Yes, she’s been very active. Not publicly, of course, but she’s just as dedicated as I am.”</p>
<p>“That’s good to hear,” he replied diplomatically. “You wouldn’t mind if I walked with you, would you?”</p>
<p>Riza hesitated. She knew she should decline on account of her decision to keep her distance from him (despite failing to do that quite spectacularly multiple times already), but it would also seem rude not to accept. If she was being entirely honest with herself, she wouldn’t mind his company either. Ultimately, she decided that a simple walk wouldn’t be inappropriate.</p>
<p>“That would be lovely, thank you.”</p>
<p>Their walk was quiet and companionable for a while. Hayate walked between them on his lead as they made it out of the Hawkeye’s elegant neighborhood and into the heart of the city. Riza felt less comfortable the more people that surrounded them; she never liked crowds, and she felt as though there were too many eyes watching her.</p>
<p>“Roy!” a voice called from across the street. They both turned to see a young man in a chauffeur suit waving as he stepped from behind a car. He seemed to be slipping off his uniform jacket to replace it with a long coat. “I thought you were still back in Central!”</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you, Jean,” he greeted. Riza tensed slightly when Mr. Mustang lightly took hold of her arm as they crossed the road together.</p>
<p>The man’s eyes widened as he looked over to Riza. “You didn’t get married, did you?”</p>
<p>“No, no, of course not,” he corrected hurriedly. “I was just escorting Miss Hawkeye.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m so sorry,” he said as realization dawned in his eyes. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Hawkeye. I’m Jean Havoc.”</p>
<p>Riza took his hand to shake it, suddenly recalling where she had heard his name before. “You as well, Mr. Havoc. You must have been driving Miss Catalina here.”</p>
<p>“Well yes, but I-”</p>
<p>“Good, you’re already getting acquainted!” Rebecca said happily, emerging from the building in front of them. </p>
<p>Riza watched closely as her friend approached, sliding into Mr. Havoc’s side. She tried not to let the shock show on her face, but her lips parted instinctively. It was no wonder Rebecca would choose a smaller, lesser-known place to dine if she was being accompanied by her family’s chauffeur. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you join us, Roy? It would be nice to catch up,” Mr. Havoc offered.</p>
<p>“You already know Mr. Mustang?” Rebecca questioned.</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s been a few years since we met back in Central.”</p>
<p>“How did you two meet, Mr. Mustang?” Riza asked. She was so confused by the whole situation that she needed some sort of explanation.</p>
<p>“We met at…a meeting,” he answered weakly.</p>
<p>Rebecca raised an eyebrow at him. “I had no idea you were so eloquent, Mr. Mustang,” she said dryly. “But you’re welcome to join us if you like.”</p>
<p>If Riza wasn’t still so focused on studying her friend and Mr. Havoc next to each other, she would have noticed Mr. Mustang looking down at her, as if for permission.</p>
<p>“I suppose I do need to eat, and I would be happy to catch up with Jean,” he agreed. That finally caught her attention, but she realized it might be nice to have someone else around as a buffer.</p>
<p>The group of four entered the restaurant and were quickly escorted to a table. Riza was seated across from Rebecca, desperately trying to catch her eye and give her a hard look. She wanted to tell her how insane the whole situation was, but Rebecca simply wasn’t giving her the chance. She was so enraptured as Mr. Havoc recounted a story to Mr. Mustang, and Riza realized she had never seen her friend like that before. Rebecca never bothered to introduce any of her college beaus, and no man seemed to hold her attention for long anyway.</p>
<p>Riza sat back and studied the man in question. He was handsome, she would admit, and quite tall as well. He was certainly the type her friend would point out in a crowd, but she simply couldn’t believe Rebecca had actually been running around with someone employed by her family.</p>
<p>“So how long have you two…” She hesitated, unsure how to word her question.</p>
<p>“Since November,” Rebecca supplied. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, but I really wanted to. There was just never a good time.”</p>
<p>“Rebecca has talked about you so much, I was so excited to meet you. It makes me wonder if I’ll ever compare to you as her favorite person,” he added.</p>
<p>Riza’s features immediately softened. She glanced down at the table where the couple’s hands were loosely joined together. Rebecca’s eyes finally met hers fully, and Riza saw the question in them. Her friend wanted to know what she thought, whether she approved. There was so much she wanted to scold her about; it was irresponsible and stupid, not to mention bound to end terribly. </p>
<p>But she couldn’t bring herself to do that. Riza saw her best friend fully and happily in love with a decent man. That was something she doubted would ever be possible in her own life. Riza would rather spend the rest of her days alone in her father’s empty house than be forced to marry someone she couldn’t love. But her falling in love wasn’t going to be something Berthold Hawkeye ever thought about. She decided she had no right to deny Rebecca the opportunity she desperately wanted for herself.</p>
<p>Riza offered a small nod of approval, which was returned with a beaming smile from Rebecca.</p><hr/>
<p>The rest of their meal was pleasant and peaceful, but Roy felt a knot growing in his stomach. He could tell Miss Hawkeye wasn’t entirely comfortable either, but she didn’t voice any concerns. It wasn’t his place to criticize the relationship of a wealthy young woman, but Miss Hawkeye could certainly question her friend’s decisions. He couldn’t fathom why she would simply sit there silently.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked as they watched the Catalina’s car drive away.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“We both know they can’t possibly be together properly. The only way this will end is Jean losing his job and probably being forced out of East City,” he said, barely holding off the ire in his voice. </p>
<p>“You don’t know that,” she replied quietly. </p>
<p>Roy sent her a skeptical glance. “I’ve seen it happen before. There’s always a scandal when someone dares reach beyond the rank they’ve been assigned. The poor are punished and the rich live on pretending their affair never happened. Jean needs a job to survive, and your friend could easily hurt him if she wanted to.” </p>
<p>His voice held a hint of bitterness that made her wonder what sort of personal experience he had with those situations.</p>
<p>“<i>My</i> friend is a much better person than that,” Miss Hawkeye insisted. “And this isn’t the same as a wealthy son sneaking around with a maid. To everyone else, Rebecca’s future depends on whether a rich enough man will marry her. Jean may very well lose his job, but she would be ruined as well. They’re both risking so much to be together.”</p>
<p>“That’s all the more reason for them to stop. Isn’t it selfish to risk the person you love losing everything just so you can have them?” he asked. He watched her hesitate, hoping what he said finally convinced her.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing selfish about wanting to be loved,” she said softly. “I’m not saying I would make the same choice, but the decision is still up to them.”</p>
<p>Roy almost didn’t see the way her eyes glistened before she quickly turned her face. He knew Miss Hawkeye was usually a very collected person, so he afforded her the privacy of not asking what was wrong. He suspected it was more than just sentimentality for her friend, but it wasn’t his place to ask. She turned back toward him, her expression returned to normal.</p>
<p>“Maybe you’re right and there isn’t a proper way for them to be together. You could hardly expect Mr. Havoc to approach Mr. Catalina and ask to court his daughter. That would be impossible.”</p>
<p>Something in her words made Roy’s stomach drop. He tried to deny it in his mind, but it simply hurt. <i>Impossible.</i> That’s what courting, much less actually marrying, a woman like Miss Catalina or Miss Hawkeye was to a man like Jean or Roy. <i>Impossible.</i></p>
<p>“So you think he’s beneath her?” he accused. He knew he shouldn’t have said it as soon as the words left his mouth, but self-control had never been Roy’s forte.</p>
<p>“That’s not what I said at all! Mr. Havoc seems like a lovely man, no matter his social standing. You’re the one who doesn’t think they should be together.” Miss Hawkeye’s expression grew indignant. “I only mean that no one can change the way society views them. The only way for them to be together right now is improperly. Propriety isn’t everything.”</p>
<p>“It <i>is</i> everything when a man’s livelihood depends on it. You just don’t understand, decisions like this can’t be taken so lightly,” Roy snapped. </p>
<p>“You’re right, Mr. Mustang, I don’t understand,” she muttered. “I’ll never understand what it’s like to be a man in this country and get by with my own job, and I’ll never get to decide who I love or marry. Thank you very much for pointing all of that out so clearly.”</p>
<p>Roy could only stand still in shock as Miss Hawkeye left him alone on the sidewalk. Her biting tone still rang in his ears as he watched her turn onto the street that would lead her back home. Perhaps the topic was much more personal than he ever realized.</p>
<p>It was personal to him as well. He couldn’t bear to see what already happened to someone he cared about happen to Jean. It might have been wrong to imply Miss Catalina would do such a thing, and he initially assumed that was what made Miss Hawkeye so upset. </p>
<p><i>She’s likely to be engaged and moving to Central soon anyway,</i> that’s what Raven had said. Did he know something Roy didn’t? Surely more people would have heard if a serious arrangement was being made, and surely Miss Hawkeye and Mr. Grumman would object anyway. </p>
<p>Either way, he had made a mess of things. While he was trying to defend the honor of the working class in his typical, self-righteous way, she was simply defending the freedom of a woman to choose who she loves. They were both right in their own ways, but he had come off as an insensitive cynic.</p>
<p><i>How foolish can one man be?</i> he thought. Chris always told Roy that his temper would be his undoing, but he thought his years at university had helped control it better. He had become so accustomed to acting properly and holding in everything he wanted to say to his pompous, privileged peers. </p>
<p>Yet he let himself act so familiar with Miss Hawkeye. Roy knew why; they were friends, and for so long he had seen her as a kindred spirit. They both struggled to navigate the way of life in the upper class despite coming from more humble beginnings. Not only that, she was also constantly on his mind, as if he took part of her with him when he left.</p>
<p><i>None of those things mean that you and her are the same,</i> Roy reminded himself. <i>You may have a nice job now, but that doesn’t change who you are and how they see you. That will always be impossible.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone else has watched Downton Abbey, it's probably pretty clear what my inspiration for Rebecca and Jean was (I just adore Sybil and Tom, okay??). Initially I had Riza being the one who wasn't supportive, but I realized that she would be thinking about what's best for Rebecca, and to her that would mean having love in her life. My poor baby just doesn't think she's ever going to have that for herself :(</p>
<p>Roy, on the other hand, knows Jean could end up in some serious trouble, so he's much more hesitant to be supportive. We all know he can be a bit brash and opinionated, but he's definitely regretting snapping at Riza and letting his own frustration get the better of him (because it might not just be about Jean after all hmmmmm). Hopefully they'll be able to make amends....</p>
<p>Anyway, if you've made it this far, thank you! I appreciate everyone who reads/leaves kudos, comments, or just good vibes :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nothing to Forgive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grumman insists on having a birthday celebration for his granddaughter. Miss Hawkeye discusses family and relationships with Mr. Mustang.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter's title comes from the soundtrack of Downton Abbey, one of my guilty pleasure shows that I started rewatching to relax this semester, and it may or may not have inspired this whole thing lol. </p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy seeing how Roy and Riza interact in this chapter after their argument. This is supposed to be a slow burn but I'm already prepared to just bash their heads together and make them kiss ugh (but that won't be happening for a while yet, no spoilers)!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riza closed her eyes for a moment as the footmen began to bring out the next course. She was desperately trying to enjoy herself, knowing how much her grandfather had been looking forward to the dinner, but the man next to her was making it almost impossible.</p>
<p>Mr. Frederick Cross was apparently a very respectable man, due to inherit the entirety of his father’s fortune. He attended university in Central, though she had no idea what subject he studied; honestly, she doubted he did either. He was the kind of man that never worked, but somehow found himself in possession of many accolades for his great deeds. The deeds in question were more likely to be successes in buying a larger manor than anything requiring critical thought.</p>
<p>“Isn’t that an interesting story?” he asked.</p>
<p>It took a moment before Riza realized he was talking to her. She had stopped listening to him after his third remark about how women were too delicate to know the grisly details of a hunt. “Oh yes, Mr. Cross. Very gripping.”</p>
<p>“Please, there’s no need to be so formal. Don’t even call me Frederick, I prefer Freddie,” he insisted.</p>
<p>She nodded, not knowing what else to say to continue their conversation. She didn’t want to spend the entire evening complimenting his stories that she could barely pay attention to.</p>
<p>“You go by Riza, don’t you? Elizabeth is such a beautiful name already, but I think Riza suits you perfectly.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she answered shortly. Riza reminded herself she couldn’t be caught sighing or rolling her eyes at anything he said, so she settled on simply staring across the table. Rebecca was engaged in a conversation with her grandfather, who sat at the head of the table with the two younger women on either side. </p>
<p>On Rebecca’s other side was Mr. Charles Porter, the husband of an old friend that Riza met during her early years in East City. His wife Florence was a few years older than her, but she had always been kind to Riza. They didn’t have much in common anymore, but Riza would always consider her a friend. Florence was on Freddie’s other side, forced into conversation with Riza’s Great Aunt Victoria, who sat at the opposite head of the table. Victoria Grumman had been living with her brother ever since his wife died, and he liked to warn Riza she would end up like her if she refused to marry. Riza honestly didn’t see what was so wrong with that. </p>
<p>“It’s a shame your father couldn’t come, I would be honored to have the chance to speak with him. Though I suppose he’s busy with his important work,” Freddie continued.</p>
<p>“Yes, I suppose,” she replied politely. It was true Berthold was busy, but she knew that either way he would much rather stay locked up in his study than attend a dinner party.</p>
<p>“I was meaning to ask, why did your grandfather invite one of your father’s employees?” he asked. His tone had lowered to ensure no one else could hear him, and he leaned in slightly toward her. “He makes for a strange choice for a chief engineer, but an even stranger dinner guest. I noticed earlier that his shoes were soaked, as if he walked here in the snow.”</p>
<p>Riza’s eyes flickered over toward Mr. Mustang. He was sitting beside Mr. Porter, talking to the man quietly. She was none too pleased when he arrived, unaware that her grandfather had sent an invitation to him. Of course, invitations would have been sent at least two weeks ago, before their quarrel in the street. No one else knew about that particular event anyway, but she still felt a bit irked that he came. He could have easily stayed at home. It irked her even more that Freddie was going to force her to defend Mr. Mustang while she was still upset with him.</p>
<p>“He’s been a family friend for years,” she explained. “He only recently returned from Central, so Grandfather probably wanted to do something nice for him.”</p>
<p>“Well it’s a shame it interrupts your birthday celebration.”</p>
<p>“It’s not an interruption,” she argued. “My birthday isn’t actually until next week anyway.”</p>
<p>“I suppose as long as he’s a good worker it’s not such a bother,” Freddie continued, not seeming to pay any attention to what she said. “Do you know where he’s from?”</p>
<p>“Mr. Mustang grew up in Central.”</p>
<p>Freddie chuckled lightly. “I meant where he’s <i>from,</i> Riza. He doesn’t have an accent that I can place but he’s obviously not from here. Maybe Xing?”</p>
<p>“As far as I know, Mr. Mustang has been a citizen of Amestris his entire life,” she replied firmly. “I don’t see how he’s any different from my family.”</p>
<p>“Maybe he has,” he said. “It’s so kindhearted of you to always think the best of people, but it’s important to be aware of their differences. He’s just not the same as us, you know. He wasn’t raised the same way. Those sorts just aren’t meant to mingle with us.”</p>
<p>Riza stole a sideways look at her dinner partner and saw only a satisfied smirk on Freddie’s face as he glanced over at Mr. Mustang. </p>
<p>Riza frowned. <i>He can patronize me all he wants, but speaking rudely about a man that’s at least ten times greater than himself is simply out of line,</i> she thought. </p>
<p>Riza finished her wine and set down the glass more firmly than she intended, causing a slight noise. It caught Rebecca’s attention, and she looked over at her friend in concern. She immediately recognized Riza’s exasperated expression and offered a sympathetic smile.</p>
<p>“Would you like me to refill that?” Freddie asked, already reaching for the decanter. </p>
<p>“Please.” </p>
<p>She knew it wasn’t wise to have so many glasses before dessert was even served, but the pleasant buzz from the wine would make the rest of dinner a bit more bearable.</p>
<p>Riza finally got her reprieve when the ladies retired to the drawing room. The men were left to smoke their cigars and discuss topics “unsuitable for the women”— she could only imagine what was being said back in the dining room. </p>
<p>“I hope you’ve been enjoying the evening, Riza,” Florence said earnestly. “It’s been so long since we’ve seen you.”</p>
<p>“It’s always a pleasure to have you as a guest. Really, I couldn’t ask for better company.” It wasn’t a complete lie if Mr. Cross was excluded. She did truly enjoy seeing the Porters, and of course Rebecca.</p>
<p>“How has your son been?” Rebecca asked. “I remember Riza telling me about him when he was born.”</p>
<p>“Everything I hear from the nursery is wonderful. The nanny thinks he’s developing quite quickly for his age, just like Charles did. He’s bound to be another genius in the family.”</p>
<p>Riza sipped at her coffee, letting the warm feeling fill her up. She was usually drowsy after a few glasses of wine since she drank so infrequently at home, but she needed to stay awake until all the guests left. </p>
<p>“We’re actually hoping to have another by the beginning of next year. Don’t tell my husband, but I want a daughter next,” she said conspiratorially. “Have you met any nice young men recently, Rebecca?”</p>
<p>Riza looked over to her friend to gauge her reaction. To her credit, Rebecca took the question in stride and acted perfectly normal.</p>
<p>“I’ve been introduced to plenty of nice young men but I’m not sure any of them have really caught my attention. I’m not so sure the man for me is going to be found in the upper classes of East City,” she answered.</p>
<p>“Are you thinking of spending the season in Central then? I’m sure if you went to a single event there, you could come home with a ring,” Florence added.</p>
<p>Rebecca looked over at Riza knowingly as they shared the knowledge that East City wasn’t the issue, it was that Mr. Havoc was not included in the upper class.</p>
<p>“My mother is still working on our plans for the season, but I’m sure she’ll change her mind a dozen more times before anything is finalized. She should be focusing more on my sister’s wedding anyway.”</p>
<p>Riza could tell her friend was eager to draw the attention away from herself. Florence was a good woman, but she wasn’t someone with whom to share knowledge of a secret affair. She would almost certainly tell her husband, who would almost certainly go straight to Mr. Catalina. It was best to stick with idle gossip and harmless teasing.</p>
<p>“What did you think of Mr. Cross, Riza?” Florence asked. She had a mischievous glint in her eye that revealed she knew exactly what Riza thought. </p>
<p>Riza glanced over to confirm what she already suspected—Great Aunt Victoria was fast asleep in her chair across the room, meaning she could speak as freely as she wanted.</p>
<p>“I think if I had to spend one more course next to him, I would be more drunk than an Aerugonian sailor right now,” she joked. “I can’t imagine why my grandfather thought I would like him.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Grumman is a tricky old man,” Rebecca replied. “Maybe he wanted to introduce you to the worst possible suitor so the next one seems more appealing.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t put that past him.” Riza fiddled with the cup in her hands, considering whether Rebecca’s guess might actually be accurate.</p>
<p>“I’m sure he was only thinking of your best interests. Mr. Cross is going to be very rich, despite being an intolerable bore,” Florence suggested. “I only wish you could find someone as special as Charles is to me.”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe that’s very likely at this particular dinner,” Riza said dryly. She meant it as a joke, a slight to Mr. Cross’ potential as a suitor, but somehow the words felt wrong. Freddie wasn’t the only man present after all.</p>
<p><i>Don’t start thinking that way,</i> Riza told herself. <i>Just pretend like the thought of Mr. Mustang never even entered your mind. </i></p>
<p>“Charles seemed quite keen when he was speaking with Mr. Mustang. He must have been very impressive to your father to earn such a high position at such a young age,” Florence said.</p>
<p>
  <i>Just like that, ignoring all thoughts of him is going to be impossible.</i>
</p>
<p>“My father and grandfather both believe he’s well qualified,” Riza answered simply.</p>
<p>Rebecca raised an eyebrow at her friend. She knew Riza was quite fond of the man, and wondered why she would be so short and detached while speaking of him. Riza hadn’t told her about the argument, and she especially didn’t tell her what the controversial topic was.</p>
<p>“Well I think it’s lovely he’s a self-made man. It’s a true testament to his character that he was able to get so far,” Florence said.</p>
<p>Riza nodded mutely. She had always admired Mr. Mustang for that. As much as Berthold Hawkeye was a “self-made man,” he still had the benefit of a respectable middle class education from birth, as well as the typical appearance of an Amestrian man. Mr. Mustang had neither, yet he had accomplished more in his twenty four years than practically any “respectable” man in the city.</p>
<p>She hated wondering what he must think of her now. Riza knew she had acted childishly, stomping away and barely being able to hold in her tears. It went against everything she had been taught. But she still felt the raw hurt from when he was talking about Rebecca and Mr. Havoc’s relationship being selfish. It hurt because he was probably right. </p>
<p>Riza did feel selfish for refusing every man she met; for as long as she wasn’t married, her grandfather was going to worry about her future. Her father may not worry so much about her personally, but she was still a burden, an obstacle in the way of him finding peace in his later years.</p>
<p><i>There’s nothing selfish about wanting to be loved,</i> she had told him. <i>Well maybe it’s time to stop being so naïve. </i></p>
<p>“Oh, I realized what your other gift is going to be,” Rebecca said suddenly. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to give me anything else,” Riza insisted.</p>
<p>“It isn’t a real gift. I’m offering to distract whoever you like for the rest of the evening.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“It’s your birthday we’re celebrating, so you’ll be expected to keep socializing until the last guest leaves. If you want, I’ll keep Mr. Cross occupied so you won’t have to exchange another word with him,” Rebecca offered.</p>
<p>“That’s very kind, Rebecca,” Florence commented. “Almost too kind, you’re offering to ruin the rest of your evening.”</p>
<p>Riza smiled. “It is too kind, but I’ll still accept. I couldn’t bear another moment listening to him. Aren’t you worried he might take your attention as an interest, though? You wouldn’t want him calling after you once this is over.”</p>
<p>“That would be dreadful,” Rebecca laughed. “And as rich as he is, I wouldn’t even get a decent gift out of it. He only brought you flowers tonight, not even a nice perfume.”</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t be proper for him to buy me a real gift. We’re not well-acquainted enough for that, and I certainly don’t want to be.”</p>
<p>“Either way, I’m willing to make the sacrifice. You can make it up to me with tea on your real birthday.”</p>
<p>Just as Rebecca finished speaking, the door to the dining room opened. Mr. Grumman stepped in, followed by Mr. Cross, Mr. Porter, and Mr. Mustang. </p>
<p>“Speak of the devil!” Rebecca called enthusiastically. “We were just talking about you gentlemen. Mr. Cross, I just remembered we might have a mutual friend from Central, why don’t we sit down over here by the window…”</p>
<p>Rebecca drew Freddie away, sending a wink toward Riza. She smiled back at her friend, remaining in her seat as Mr. Porter walked over to sit by his wife. It wasn’t until she met her grandfather’s eye and saw the slight tilt of his head that she rose to walk over to him.</p>
<p>“What did you think?” he asked quietly.</p>
<p>“You couldn’t already tell?” she scoffed. “I’m not sure why you invited Mr. Cross at all.”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “He expressed a desire to meet you when I spoke to him at a dinner hosted by his parents. You can’t forget that no matter your feelings on the matter, you’re very eligible and very interesting to many young men in this city.”</p>
<p>“The problem is that <i>he</i> isn’t interesting in the least. It’s worse that he’s also a bigot,” she muttered.</p>
<p>“That’s a very strong accusation,” he warned, though Riza could tell he didn’t necessarily disagree. “He’s well-educated, and apparently has political aspirations. Some say he’s going to be one of the great thinkers of his generation.”</p>
<p>“I believe that in order to be a great thinker, one must have great thoughts.” <i>Or any thoughts at all.</i> “Besides, I can’t imagine what political opinions he might have. I suppose his family must support Bradley,” she guessed.</p>
<p>“Yes, he mentioned as much over our drinks. I almost expected he and your Mr. Mustang to end up engaged in a shouting match over the table by the looks on their faces. But he must have learned a great deal of self-restraint over the years, because he didn’t so much as raise his voice. The boy I remembered certainly would have started a fight.”</p>
<p>Riza stole a glance over at him. He was sitting on the same sofa she had abandoned, talking with the Porters. She didn’t like the way her heart was softening toward him again. It would be so much easier to keep being mad at him and pretending she was right about Rebecca and Mr. Havoc. </p>
<p>“What were you talking about that could have made them both so upset?” she questioned.</p>
<p>“Oh, many things. Mostly politics, but they shifted toward the more controversial issues. The women’s vote, the labor unions, that sort of thing.”</p>
<p>Riza stole another glance, but that time she found herself meeting his eyes. He had been staring at her. He looked away after a moment, but she could sense the same strange feeling in her chest that had been plaguing her rising again.</p>
<p>For the first time since she left her guest bedroom where she had gotten dressed, Riza thought about her appearance. The dark red silk contrasted nicely against her pale skin, and the black beaded overlay on the skirt only added to the grand effect. The neck and waist lines suited her figure as well, accentuating the form her corset gave her. Sheska had spent more time on her hair than usual, but the effort resulted in a lovely updo, complete with her fringe slightly curled away from her face.</p>
<p>Riza knew she looked pretty, and Rebecca and Florence told her as much when they arrived. Even her usually critical great aunt seemed impressed, but she hadn’t taken a single moment to care how beautiful she appeared during dinner while Freddie droned on. </p>
<p>But from the way Mr. Mustang looked at her, even in that brief moment, Riza knew she didn’t have to go to a mirror to see whether she was beautiful. She could <i>feel</i> it in his gaze and the way his eyes were soft in admiration. </p>
<p>“Why did you invite him?” she asked softly.</p>
<p>“I thought you would enjoy his company, though I noticed you didn’t seem pleased when he arrived. Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>“No, nothing’s wrong. I’ll make sure to speak to him later.” Riza hesitated a moment. She needed to change the subject. “I promise next time you introduce me to someone like Mr. Cross, I’ll try to be more open minded. Maybe one of them will end up being alright.”</p><hr/>
<p>“I’m going to sneak away while your grandfather is escorting your great aunt upstairs,” Rebecca whispered. “I’m hoping if he doesn’t see me leave he’ll be less likely to remember I didn’t stay the night if my family ever mentions it.”</p>
<p>“Why would you want anyone to think you stayed the night here?” Riza asked. “You’re welcome to if-”</p>
<p>“It’s because I’m not going home tonight,” she replied in a low voice.</p>
<p>“Oh.” </p>
<p>Riza hadn’t inquired much about Mr. Havoc since their first introduction. It was obviously a very personal topic for Rebecca, and not something she could simply ask in polite conversation with anyone else around. Riza still couldn’t get her own thoughts on the matter straight either, thanks to her argument with Mr. Mustang. </p>
<p>“Promise me you’ll be safe at least.”</p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p>“And if anything happens please call the house or-”</p>
<p>“I will, Riza, but you don’t have to worry.” Rebecca placed a quick peck on her friend’s cheek. “I’ll see myself out. Have a good night.”</p>
<p>Riza watched as she left the drawing room and into the hall, toward the front door. <i>Where Mr. Havoc will be waiting with the car.</i></p>
<p>The second half of the evening had been pleasant enough, and Rebecca made good on her promise to distract Mr. Cross as much as possible. The ladies played a few card games, and Riza had more time to speak with Florence after they finished. She had been avoiding Mr. Mustang all night, but now he was the only remaining guest. Riza couldn’t decide what to say to him—should she continue their argument and stand her ground, or apologize for getting so upset? Should she finally tell him they could no longer be anything more than acquaintances as she planned, or just come right out and tell him she might lo-</p>
<p>“Miss Hawkeye?”</p>
<p>
  <i>Bless his timing for not letting me finish that thought. </i>
</p>
<p>“Yes?” She tried to keep her voice even, not letting any conflicting emotions show themselves.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to apologize,” he started. “I had no right to say any of those things, much less to you. You weren’t the one at fault, and neither were Miss Catalina and Mr. Havoc. I was, and I hope you can forgive me.”</p>
<p>He was standing in front of her so earnestly that Riza immediately felt all her remaining anger dissipate. She looked down and sat on the sofa behind her. Mr. Mustang followed, settling beside her a safe distance away.</p>
<p>“You don’t have anything to apologize for, and there's nothing for me to forgive. You only said what we were both thinking, I just let my own feelings cloud my judgement,” she sighed.</p>
<p>“But you were right,” he argued. “The decision is up to them, no matter what either of us thinks. Their freedom is what shouldn’t be taken lightly. I spoke to Miss Catalina briefly and told her what a noble man I think he is.”</p>
<p>“That’s very kind.” Riza didn’t know what else to say. Had they reached a truce? “I’m sorry for how I reacted as well.”</p>
<p>“It’s quite alright. I did want to ask…well, I know it’s none of my business, but I just thought…” He hesitated and looked over at her, trying to decide whether he should continue.</p>
<p>“Go on,” she said softly.</p>
<p>“Your father…he’s not trying to <i>force</i> you to marry anyone, is he?”</p>
<p>“No, not yet at least,” she answered. “He might eventually, but he would be a terrible hypocrite if he did.”</p>
<p>“Why do you say that?”</p>
<p>Riza let a wry smile cross her lips. “People have been telling him to get married for the last decade, but he could never be convinced. No matter how strong their arguments are, even when they remind him he could finally have a son, he simply refuses to marry another woman. He still loves my mother.”</p>
<p>“I see.” Riza hardly heard his words, caught up in her own thoughts.</p>
<p>“He’s never told me explicitly, but I just know she’s the reason he did all this. My father might have been content simply fiddling with engines and machines in his workshop for the rest of his life, but over time he felt guilty for taking my mother away from the life she was used to here with my grandfather. He wanted to be worthy of her, so eventually he asked my grandfather for an investment to start manufacturing his designs and ended up building an empire.”</p>
<p>“And he hasn’t coped well since she died,” Mr. Mustang finished softly.</p>
<p>“No, he hasn’t. I think he’s been struggling to find motivation to go on living, much less working, since then. You know, he actually seemed a bit revitalized when you first came,” she said. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“You challenged him, I think. You made him think, and maybe you reminded him of himself a bit.”</p>
<p>She looked over to see how Mr. Mustang reacted to her observation. His face was neutral, but she could tell he was thinking.</p>
<p>“I don’t remind <i>you</i> of him, do I?” he asked quietly. She could swear there was a hint of concern, maybe even insecurity, in his eyes.</p>
<p>“No.” She knew he was hoping for more than a single word answer, but she wasn’t quite sure how to explain it. Berthold Hawkeye might look at Mr. Mustang and see the same ambitious, brilliant man he himself had once been, but Riza saw someone much greater. </p>
<p>The silence was roaring in her ears, and Riza suddenly felt hot with embarrassment. All Mr. Mustang had done was apologize for their argument, as any gentleman would, and she ended up offering him her deepest thoughts and feelings about her family. She simply couldn’t hold back around him, as much as she wanted to. </p>
<p>She rose from the couch swiftly, turning her back to him. “I’m sorry, that was all inappropriate of me to say.”</p>
<p>Riza heard him rise from the couch as well, taking a step toward her. She could feel his presence behind her, as if the heat from his body was strong enough to affect her. </p>
<p>“You never have to apologize, Miss Hawkeye. I consider it a great privilege to hear your thoughts.”</p>
<p>Riza felt a brush so light against her back that she thought she imagined it. But when she straightened, it was gone, and Mr. Mustang was moving around her toward the door. </p>
<p>“I should be on my way. Please tell Mr. Grumman it was an honor to be his dinner guest. Have a pleasant night,” he said simply.</p>
<p>Riza couldn’t force any words out of her mouth. He left without her saying goodbye because she was still frozen in place. It wasn’t until she heard the front door open then shut that she let herself collapse back onto the couch. No man had ever wanted to hear what she thought. No man would listen to her ramble on and still offer kind words of understanding. She shook her head and willed herself not to think any further. </p>
<p>Her attention was drawn away from him when she noticed a book left out on the side table. She picked it up, but realized she didn’t recognize it from her grandfather’s library. Riza had read every book he owned at least twice, so it was either new or left behind by a guest. The book had a worn spine, so she knew he wouldn’t have bought it for his pristine collection. </p>
<p>Riza had never even heard of the author, so her curiosity begged her to at least see what it was about. She opened it, hoping to at least browse the first chapter or so, but her eye was immediately caught by the handwriting on the inside cover. </p>
<p>
  <i>R,</i><br/>
<i>I hope you enjoy the writing of one of Xing’s most talented female poets. I see you in each word that is written and every scene described. Happy birthday,</i><br/>
<i>-R</i>
</p>
<p>She had no idea what to think. Riza had no time to collect her thoughts either, as she heard her grandfather descending the stairs again. She held the book loosely in her hand, just out of sight behind her back.</p>
<p>“I’m going to retire now, I think,” she told him. “Mr. Mustang just left and he wanted to express his gratitude for the invitation.” </p>
<p>Without even waiting for a reply, she slipped past him and hurried up the staircase to her mother’s former bedroom. She rang the bell to summon Great Aunt Victoria’s lady’s maid, since Sheska already returned to the Hawkeyes’ house, then slipped the book underneath her pillow. Riza was itching to go back and reread Mr. Mustang’s neat, slanted handwriting that she had known for years, but it would have to wait until she was completely alone for the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this chapter was enjoyable! And hopefully a little intriguing too with that gift at the end...</p>
<p>Feel free to let me know what you think if you want to leave a comment, even if it's just frustration at Roy and Riza being obtuse about their feelings and being so awkward around each other (trust me, I feel the same way lol). Thanks so much for reading, I really appreciate everyone's kudos and general support!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Riza receives some terrible news. Roy learns of a strange happening at Hawkeye Industries.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I totally didn't mean to stop updating the past few weeks but...life happens, ya know? Hopefully things will be calmer for the next 2 months so I can get some more writing done!</p>
<p>Anyway, this chapter title comes from Little Women (2019), there's just something about that adaptation that really warms my heart :') And thankfully, unlike in Little Women, there is no book burning here (but other unfortunate events are coming, there's gotta be some conflict!)</p>
<p>Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riza curled her legs underneath her body on the sofa as she turned another page. She knew it wasn’t exactly proper posture, but she simply couldn’t tear herself away from reading enough to care. Each page of the book contained a single poem, often written in Xingese script with a translation written below it. From what she could gather, the poems were organized in chronological order and collectively told her the story of the author’s life, though with a great deal of context missing. Whoever the woman was, she seemed well-travelled and very free-spirited.</p>
<p>
  <i>How fine I feel at the end of the day,<br/>When strict ceremony has gone away.<br/>No one to force me nor pull me from dreams,<br/>Where I’m free and held in equal esteem.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>My head demands that I live my own life <br/>But my heart longs for more, causing such strife.<br/>Pleasing either is still out of my reach,<br/>Locked in a contract that I cannot breach.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I plead that my prayers be heard above,<br/>That my life be led by not hate, but love.<br/>Yet how can I trust those that would control,<br/>And deny the worth of my mind and soul? </i>
</p>
<p>That was Riza’s favorite so far. It only appeared in English, so she assumed the poet learned the new language and began writing in it as practice. It was also the first poem in a traditionally Amestrian form. She wished she could learn to read the original versions of the other Xingese verses, to understand and appreciate them in their purest form. However, she must have read that one single poem at least a dozen times; it simply spoke to her, as if the thoughts she could never articulate herself just appeared on the page.</p>
<p>Riza believed the woman must have grown up in the Xingese imperial court, and her words seemed to suggest she was betrothed from a young age. Amestrians like Mr. Cross liked to decry the backwards traditions of other countries, especially those to the east, yet it was obvious to her that their own country was quite similar. But those same sorts of men would read a woman’s poetry and think nothing of its meaning, and they would never have given her such a gift.</p>
<p>But those men weren’t Roy Mustang.</p>
<p>She hadn’t seen Mr. Mustang since the night of her birthday celebration, but she heard him come in earlier in the afternoon. Riza wanted to at the very least thank him, but she really wanted to talk to him for hours about the collection of poems. Their quarrel wasn’t completely forgotten, but her anger was. They would be able to move past their disagreement and simply return to their friendship.</p>
<p><i>Weren’t you supposed to cut him out of your personal life?</i> she thought. <i>Do you really have such little self-control?</i></p>
<p>Apparently she did. As soon as she heard his footsteps, which were quickly becoming a signal that her ears immediately responded to, she gently set the book down and stood to see if he would join her in the library. Hoping he would have time before he went home for the day, Riza brushed a light wrinkle out of her skirt and straightened the neckline of her blouse.</p>
<p>“Miss Hawkeye?” he said tentatively. She immediately noticed that the look on his face was nervous, even distressed.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Mr. Hawkeye needs to speak with you in his study,” he answered. Mr. Mustang wouldn’t even meet her eyes as she approached the hallway where he was waiting.</p>
<p>“Did something happen?”</p>
<p>“Did you read the newspaper this morning?”</p>
<p>She shook her head. Heinkel usually brought it to her at breakfast, but she recalled he didn’t that morning. Riza’s mind was too distracted, so she forgot to ask about it.</p>
<p>“I think you should just come upstairs.”</p>
<p>Riza stayed in line with him as they walked up to her father’s study. She didn’t think to put any distance between them, and neither did Mr. Mustang as he lightly supported her elbow while they ascended the stairs. He quietly approached the door, opening it for her with a grim look in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Roy,” a voice called from inside. “That will be all for today.”</p>
<p>Riza brushed past him to enter the study, making eye contact with her father sitting at his desk. He didn’t say anything yet, but gestured for her to sit. The chair across from him was already pulled out, waiting for her.</p>
<p>Once she was settled, he wasted no time. Berthold slapped the morning newspaper down in front of her, pointing to a small picture underneath a bold headline.</p>
<p>“Do you know this woman?” he demanded.</p>
<p>Riza’s eyes widened as she looked down and saw a small picture of Maria published alongside a few words that she could make out: <i>arrested, bail, suffragists.</i></p>
<p>“She was arrested on charges of conspiracy and treason,” he said darkly. “She was part of a plot to attack government officials in order to advance her radical ideas.”</p>
<p>“Maria would never-”</p>
<p>“So you do know her,” he swiftly accused. “You associate with this criminal, and even brought her into this house as a guest?”</p>
<p>“But she has to be innocent, I-”</p>
<p>“I won’t hear another word,” he interrupted harshly. “I allowed you to go to college, and I allow you to take up your little interests, but I will not have you disobeying me, much less the law. Miss Ross is surely receiving the punishment she deserves right now, and my own daughter will not be caught up in that mess.”</p>
<p>“Neither of us have done anything illegal!” she insisted. “They must be framing her so that she’ll stop speaking out. You have to listen to-”</p>
<p>“Don’t forget yourself, Riza,” he demanded. “I am your father, and <i>you</i> will listen to <i>me.</i> I forbid you from associating with this woman ever again! If I hear that anyone in this house helped you contact or see her, they will no longer have a job.”</p>
<p>Berthold stood from his chair and walked around the desk to stand directly in front of her. His frame was so tall that his whole body dominated the space above her as she remained in the chair.</p>
<p>“And don’t forget this,” he said, his voice suddenly barely louder than a whisper yet more terrifying than she had ever heard it before. “If I wanted to, I could ship you off to any rich enough man waiting for a bride anywhere in the world. I don’t think Drachma is as forgiving to insolent little girls as Amestris.”</p>
<p>Riza willed herself not to shake. She was barely stopping tears from rolling down her cheeks, and she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her react. She set her jaw with as much resolve as she could muster and rose from her chair.</p>
<p>“I don’t care what you want to do with me. You can make your empty threats, but what really matters is that an innocent person is in danger. Those prisons are brutal, but you couldn’t even bring yourself to care about that.”</p>
<p>Riza felt an unfamiliar anger in her chest. While she had been spending her morning lounging around and hoping to talk to Mr. Mustang, her friend was being wrongfully arrested and likely mistreated, maybe even beaten. She recalled five years ago, reading the news about the aftermath of the riots in Central. The women’s movement had been at its height, but no progress was made in changing any laws. Politicians decided to crack down on protests, leading to violence and the arrests of hundreds of activists. There were stories of how they, especially the women, were treated while imprisoned that still made Riza shudder. Those terrible things, or worse, could be happening to Maria that very moment.</p>
<p>Yet Berthold Hawkeye would refuse to let her do anything, and threatened the jobs of their staff to stop her. She was angry at herself for being so complacent and useless, but far angrier at him. Riza felt her heart beat faster as he stared her down, but she was determined not to let him win.</p>
<p>However, her resolve completely broke when he moved his hand and she instinctively flinched. He never laid a hand on her before, but Riza felt with certainty in that moment he was capable of it. Instead, he simply reached behind her to grab the newspaper on the desk. But Riza’s momentary courage was gone, and she felt her whole body tremble as the first tear leaked out of her eye. Berthold looked at her calmly, and held the paper out for her to take.</p>
<p>“You can read this if you like, but remember what I said about interfering,” he said, his tone neutral, almost bored. “I suggest you retire to your room now before you work yourself into hysterics.”</p>
<p>That comment made her even angrier, but Riza knew that anything she did would only make things worse and prove his own point. She took the paper limply and cast her eyes down. Riza tried to swallow, but it felt as though there was a lump in her throat, and that caused a quiet hiccup and more tears to stream down her face. She turned to walk back to the door and do as her father told, but a familiar portrait hanging on the wall opposite the desk caught her eye. It was almost like looking in a mirror, but she wasn’t sure she should flatter herself to presume she was as beautiful as her mother had been. The woman’s kind eyes stared back at her, clear and bright as if they were real rather than just paint.</p>
<p>Riza approached the door slowly, not turning back to look at her father. She knew that no opinion of hers would bother him, so shouting that she hated him would do nothing. But the vengeful part of her wanted to have the last word, so she said the one thing she knew would affect him.</p>
<p>“If she were alive to know you today, she would hate you.”</p>
<p>With that, Riza left and closed the door behind her, finally letting her face completely fall while she gasped out a sob. She turned to go to the hallway where her bedroom was located and ran face first into Mr. Mustang’s chest.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” His worried eyes searched her face as his hands steadied her.</p>
<p>“No,” she answered shortly. “I’m not.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorr-”</p>
<p>“What are you still doing here?” Riza tried to wipe the tears off her face in embarrassment. She didn’t want to talk to anyone and she certainly didn’t want him studying her like that. “My father dismissed you earlier.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to stay,” he answered, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket for her. “What can I do?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” she muttered. “No one can do anything, and you should go before he fires you.”</p>
<p>Mr. Mustang straightened again and looked at her downcast face. “If that’s what you want.” </p>
<p>He quietly stepped away while Riza retreated to her room. She regretted hearing the slight hurt in his voice, but didn’t have time to apologize. After shutting the door behind her, she immediately dropped to her knees before her bed.</p>
<p>“Please, God, protect Maria,” she prayed out loud. “Please keep her safe and let her be proven innocent. Please, Lord.”</p>
<p>She repeated her prayer over and over until she was exhausted. Riza pulled herself up enough to sit on her bed and eventually lay down, trying to clear her thoughts. She didn’t move again until a soft knock on her door sounded and Sheska stepped in.</p>
<p>“I know you didn’t ring, but I thought you would like to dress for bed,” she said quietly.</p>
<p>Riza didn’t even realize it was so late, far past time that she should have eaten, but she only nodded silently and allowed Sheska to undress her. Normally she would make conversation since she considered Sheska as close a friend as she could be, but she felt too numb to say anything. Riza heaved a sigh as she let her nightgown fall over her waist. She desired sleep more than anything else, but she knew it wouldn’t be restful in the least.</p>
<hr/>
<p><i>I should have known it was going to be an awful day when I woke up to such awful weather,</i> Roy thought to himself.</p>
<p>He was never much of an early riser, only enough to always be on time to work, but he found himself awake before dawn that morning. There was a leak in the ceiling that let large droplets of water through, so he quickly found a bucket to catch the rain. </p>
<p>Then came the morning newspaper and everything that transpired at the Hawkeye’s house. Roy had seen Mr. Hawkeye’s suspicious eyes looking over the newspaper, but it wasn’t until he saw the picture that Roy recalled the woman had been present at the meeting he interrupted. He realized if she was a friend of Miss Hawkeye’s, her father may recognize her. Of course Mr. Hawkeye did, and Roy dreaded walking downstairs to fetch her. </p>
<p>He stayed at the door after she entered the study. Part of him knew he should leave, but he didn’t want to simply abandon her there. Berthold looked so angry that Roy could only imagine what he might say or do. Still, his efforts were in vain. Miss Hawkeye emerged looking absolutely stricken, and all he could offer was the small cotton cloth to dry her tears before she sent him away. He had little desire to go back to the little room he called home either.</p>
<p>“I really need to find an apartment for myself,” he grumbled. “The boarding house is practically falling apart, and I don’t want anyone else finding out I live there.”</p>
<p>“There’s no shame in it,” Fuery insisted. “I lived in a boarding house for a year before I could afford anything else.”</p>
<p>“That’s because you got paid miserably in your first position. It was only after you got promoted that you were able to move,” Falman said.</p>
<p>“Well I have been promoted and have a pay raise, so I need to look the part,” Roy said. “I’m not ashamed, but I’m not going to give those other men any ammunition to doubt me.”</p>
<p>“You all sound cheerful over here,” Jean said sarcastically as he sat down. “That’s just what I need after my day.”</p>
<p>“I’ll buy us all some drinks, that should raise your spirits,” Falman offered. He gestured for Fuery to join him as he approached the pub’s bar, allowing Roy and Jean a moment to themselves.</p>
<p>“I suppose Miss Catalina must have heard. How did she take it?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Not well. She’s had a lot weighing on her mind, so I almost didn’t want her to hear about Miss Ross. But of course she had to, and her brother had some more information. He’s attending law school and heard that the city prosecutor wants to make an example of someone. She was the easiest target.”</p>
<p>“That’s terrible,” Roy muttered. “But if she appeals her case and it goes to the national courts, Bradley could directly interfere. Then there would be nothing she could do.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Jean sighed. “I’ve never seen Rebecca more stressed.” </p>
<p>The man rubbed at his forehead, as if he were carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Roy was upset as well, but he couldn’t help but wonder if something else was wrong. He knew Jean was as good as a man could possibly be, so he assumed he might also be burdened by keeping his secret from the Catalinas.</p>
<p>“I know you don’t approve,” he said to fill the silence. “Don’t look so shocked, Roy. You’re not very good at hiding your emotions and I know you better than you think.”</p>
<p>Roy bit his cheek to try to hide his embarrassment. “Whether I approve or not, I’ve come to realize the choice is yours alone. I should be better about withholding judgement.”</p>
<p>“I know, but you still shouldn’t worry about me,” Jean insisted. “She’s not going to throw me over for some other man her parents approve of. We really do love each other.”</p>
<p>“Believe it or not, I’m very glad to hear that,” Roy said with a slight smile. “I’ll still be here if you ever need anything.”</p>
<p>“I may have to take you up on that sometime,” he answered vaguely.</p>
<p>Before Roy could ask what might be wrong, Falman and Fuery returned with four beer mugs. </p>
<p>“So, Mr. Havoc, Roy told us you’re in the automotive industry as well?” Falman asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he said. “I started out as a mechanic and moved to Central to find better work. That’s when I met Roy while we worked for the same company. I moved out here to be closer to my family, and because being a chauffeur pays much better.”</p>
<p>“Well I’m sure if you’re ever looking for another job, Hawkeye Industries would love to have you. With Roy vouching for you, you would certainly get a position. Times are changing after all, and household staff are going out of style, especially with so many people learning to drive for themselves,” Fuery added.</p>
<p>“I know, it’s like I’m going to be obsolete soon,” Jean muttered.</p>
<p>“Quite the opposite, really,” Falman said. “You’ll be needed more than ever with cars becoming so common. There will need to be more mechanics, test drivers, and automotive experts everywhere.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have to keep that in mind.”</p>
<p>The men finished their beers while discussing other matters, like the changing weather and recent events. Fuery was raving about a demonstration he saw from a physicist working on wireless communicators. He insisted that some day radios might be compact enough to introduce to automobiles, allowing signals from anywhere to be heard. The young man was as much an expert at technology as he was the office work he completed daily.</p>
<p>“I hate to keep us on the topic of work, but I was hoping for your advice on something, Roy,” Falman said. Havoc and Fuery continued their discussion while Roy leaned closer to the man across the table.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“I’ve just found a few discrepancies in our records concerning costs and budget,” he explained. “Some of the numbers from last summer simply aren’t adding up.”</p>
<p>“I see, but I’m not sure how much help I could be. I wasn’t around back then, and I’m not as familiar with the finances.”</p>
<p>“Of course, but I simply need another mind to work with, and yours is as sharp as anyone’s,” Falman said. “The issue is that the budget requested for the factory in Dublith doesn’t match the costs that were approved to be sent to them. I might have simply recorded the original budget wrong, but I don’t think that’s the case.”</p>
<p>Roy nodded along. There was no one more attuned to detail than Mr. Falman, so it was highly unlikely that he would have made such a careless mistake. </p>
<p>“What do you suspect then? Do you think someone may have been laundering the money?” Roy asked.</p>
<p>“It’s possible. Mr. Raven used to be a very upstanding man, and I would never accuse him of any criminal action, but he has certainly let his lifestyle usurp his morality in recent years. It’s rumored that he’s acquired some gambling debts as well, but I don’t know enough to speculate.”</p>
<p>Roy leaned forward to rest his chin on his hand. “You haven’t told anyone else then?”</p>
<p>“No, I didn’t want to be accused of making the mistake, nor appear to be accusing anyone else. I’m also not sure Mr. Raven is even involved enough in the company’s affairs to be able to interfere with the finances. He comes in for the morning then claims he has business in town, but really he just goes to lunches and teas.”</p>
<p>“That may be even more reason to suspect him,” Roy theorized. “Would you mind if I spoke to Miss Hawkeye about this?”</p>
<p>“Not at all, I would have gone to her myself if I had the opportunity before.” Falman hesitated for a moment before continuing. “I hope you don’t think it’s inappropriate for me to ask, but did you see her today? I understand Maria Ross is a university friend of hers, the news must have been quite a shock.”</p>
<p>Roy nodded. “I did see her, and I believe it was quite shocking.”</p>
<p>He didn’t want to reveal anything else without her permission, knowing she would hate for anyone to think of her as weak. Roy didn’t think it was weak to worry for a dear friend, especially after what her father said, but Miss Hawkeye viewed the world in a more guarded way out of necessity. She had reacted in embarrassment when he saw her tears, so he could only imagine how she might feel at anyone else knowing.</p>
<p>Roy hadn’t been able to hear the entire conversation between father and daughter, but he suspected that more was discussed than just Miss Ross. He heard him loudly forbid her from contacting or helping Miss Ross, but the look on Miss Hawkeye’s face was too stricken, too scared, to have been only concern for someone else, no matter how kind hearted and caring she was.</p>
<p>He sat back suddenly, not wanting to dwell on the matter and accidentally reveal anything to Mr. Falman.</p>
<p><i>I’ll be dwelling on it plenty tonight when I can’t fall asleep out of worry,</i> he thought.</p>
<p>“I think I should be heading home,” Fuery announced. “I won’t be able to make it into the office tomorrow if I have any more to drink.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Falman said. “I’m not meant to spend the night at pubs.”</p>
<p>Jean laughed at their lightweightedness, and Roy forced a smile. Spending the night at a public house or bar was looked down upon as rakish or lowly, but that was what Roy had done his entire life. None of the men knew of his upbringing, so they couldn’t have known how the words might affect him. Still, it was a reminder that even among friends and colleagues, he was different. He wasn’t just low class, or half Xingese. He was from a shady bar on a dirty street in Central that respectable men only ever set foot in when they didn’t want to be caught. No one else could ever know that.</p>
<p>“Are you alright, Roy?” Jean asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course. I was just thinking about Central.”</p>
<p>“Our lives have changed quite a bit since we met, haven’t they? You’re a bigwig at Hawkeye Industries and I’m—well, things are certainly changing.”</p>
<p>Roy looked over at his friend curiously, but didn’t push for any answers about what he was going to say. Something was obviously bothering the man, but he didn’t seem willing to discuss it. Jean usually took things in stride and with a smile on his face, so his reaction wasn’t surprising. Roy only hoped he would take up his offer of help if the need arose.</p>
<p>“They are indeed,” he agreed simply. “I hope you enjoyed meeting Falman and Fuery as well. They’re good men, I thought you would like them.”</p>
<p>“I certainly did, but half of what that kid said went right over my head. I’d say he’s destined for great things.”</p>
<p>“I can only hope that we all are. If I make it to the top, I’m not leaving any of you behind.”</p>
<p>“It’s nice to know you’re still a dreamer,” Jean commented with a smirk. “I hope that optimistic attitude sticks around, even with all the things that seem impossible right now.”</p>
<p>Roy couldn’t decipher what Jean meant, or what he thought might be impossible. He shrugged and started to walk toward the street that would take him home, dreading the thoughts and worries that would keep him awake. Suddenly, he paused and turned around, hoping Jean would still be within earshot.</p>
<p>“Wait!” he called. His friend whipped around and sent him a curious look. </p>
<p>“I just remembered something,” he explained. “Do you still know how to contact our old friend from Central?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Maria, right?! I figured this was a bit analogous to what happens in canon, so it works, it just hurts :( </p>
<p>I also tried my hand at poetry to...mixed results. Apparently I'm good at heroic couplets and that's it lol. My excuse is that the "author" of the poetry in this chapter wasn't a native English-speaker, so we can assume she was a more skilled writer in Xingese (<strike>I say as a native English-speaker myself lol</strike>)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Elopement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rebecca reveals something new. Miss Hawkeye and Mr. Mustang form a plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter title once again comes from Downton Abbey, not a huge surprise lol. Apologies for the lack of updates but I'm done with the semester so I'll have more time to myself for the next month! I'm hoping to write a big chunk of the rest of this story so I'll be able to update a bit more regularly :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riza sat up straight on the edge of the chaise longue. She was done feeling sorry for herself and was determined not to be weak when she saw Rebecca.</p>
<p>She hadn’t left the house since that horrible day the previous week, other than to go to church on Sunday. Her father hadn’t joined her, but he had been avoiding religion for years already. Mr. Mustang came around two days in a row for meetings with him, but she didn’t seek him out. Even though she at least wanted to apologize to him, she didn’t know what to say. It should have felt like a victory since Riza resolved not to get close to him again, but she truly just missed him. </p>
<p>He hadn’t approached her either, however. His visits were short, leaving her to sit alone in her bedroom or the library and focus on everything else that needed her attention. Vanessa sent another letter, detailing some general information about Miss Olivier’s life and promising to write again if they learned anything useful. Riza also made sure to grab the newspaper every morning, searching for updates on Maria. The previous morning, a short article explained that her bail was paid and she was released into the custody of her lawyer until she had to appear in court. There was still a chance the charges would be dropped, but Riza dared not hope for too much luck.</p>
<p>“Miss Catalina is here to see you,” Heinkel announced at the door. He waited to see her approval, and she offered a nod and slight smile.</p>
<p>“Please send her though.”</p>
<p>Rebecca entered the parlor with a drawn expression mirroring Riza’s. “You look like you’ve seen hell,” she greeted.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Riza said. “And you don’t look much better.”</p>
<p>They both chuckled, but there was little humor in their laughs. Both women knew how serious the situation was, despite the recent promise of good news.</p>
<p>“Did your brother find anything about who the lawyer is? Or who paid her bail?” Riza asked.</p>
<p>“John said the lawyer was remaining anonymous, I’m afraid,” Rebecca answered. “But that may be a good thing. If she’s able to stay with him, she’ll be safe. No one could go after her if they don’t know who she’s with.”</p>
<p>“That’s a slight comfort.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but I know we would both prefer to see her with our own eyes. As for the bail, I thought you may have found a way to pay it. It was quite a large sum, after all.”</p>
<p>“I wish I had,” Riza muttered. “I should have gone myself, consequences be damned. Or at least asked someone to take the money for me, I’m sure Sheska would have during her errands. I’ve just been sitting here selfishly worried about my own affairs.”</p>
<p>Rebecca placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “We both know you would have changed your mind if you asked anyone else to help you. You would never risk their livelihoods, and that’s not selfish.”</p>
<p>Riza nodded slightly. “I suppose. I just wish we could talk to her somehow. She doesn’t deserve to go through this alone.”</p>
<p>“No one does, but she was prepared for this. Don’t you remember her speech to us at dinner the night before graduation? She was going on and on about how inspired she was by all the women arrested after the riots, and how she wanted to be willing to sacrifice as much as they had if necessary.”</p>
<p>“I do remember,” Riza conceded. “But that doesn’t mean she was prepared. I don’t think any of us were prepared for life after university. I certainly wasn’t.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, neither was I,” Rebecca admitted quietly. “And if anything, I’m the selfish one.”</p>
<p>Riza looked at her curiously. She wondered if Mr. Mustang’s words concerning Mr. Havoc had somehow gotten back to her. She didn’t have the chance to ask before Rebecca continued. Rebecca’s wringing hands finally settled on her lap, pressing down into the fabric of her dark skirt.</p>
<p>“I know life has been somewhat harder on you than I recently. But I need your support, because I simply cannot bear this alone.”</p>
<p>“You’ll always have me,” she reassured. “And I’m certain Maria will be alright, I’ll do anything to ensure that.” Riza placed a gentle hand over Rebecca’s, but her friend only tightened her grip against her stomach.</p>
<p>“It’s not just about Maria,” Rebecca swallowed nervously. “That’s the selfish part. It’s entirely about me.”</p>
<p>Riza shifted her hand to take hold of Rebecca’s. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“It’s strange, I wanted to tell you but now I don’t know how,” she said, taking a shaky breath. “I would have told you first if I didn’t have to go to Sarah to confirm it.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Rebecca?” Riza asked insistently. “Just tell me.”</p>
<p>“I’m pregnant.”</p>
<p>The silence hung in the parlor like a thick fog. </p>
<p>“Oh God.” Riza simply didn’t know what else to say. Of all the things she could help her friend with, a child wasn’t one she was ever prepared for. “Was she certain?”</p>
<p>“Based on all the symptoms, yes. I haven’t had my cycle since early November, just before we started, well, you know…I thought it was just stress or something else for a long time.” </p>
<p>“Did you tell him yet?” Riza guessed that would be the next priority after being sure of her condition.</p>
<p>“Yes, he actually had to drive me to the Rockbell’s,” she explained. “I couldn’t have a doctor visiting the house and letting my parents ask any questions.”</p>
<p>“I understand,” Riza nodded, still trying to comprehend the whole situation. “What did he say?”</p>
<p>“Jean said he would support whatever I decide.”</p>
<p>“Have you made a decision then?” she asked. “Because I would support you as well, whatever needs to be done. We could go to a clinic, if you wish. Or take a long trip to Aerugo or Creta. I know women go off saying they’re improving their language or studying art, but they carry to term in secret and return to life as normal once it’s done.”</p>
<p>“I know those are options, but I don’t want any of that,” Rebecca sighed. “Jean wants to marry me, and he said so before we knew any of this. The truth is, I want to marry him. There’s no one else in the world for me.”</p>
<p>The worry in Rebecca’s eyes was suddenly gone, replaced with earnest love and hope. Riza was reminded of the lunch when the couple revealed their relationship, and her decision that Rebecca deserved the chance at true happiness with Mr. Havoc.</p>
<p>“Are you going to tell your family?”</p>
<p>“Only if I want my mother to drop dead,” Rebecca said with a slight laugh. “I would tell John, but he always tells Robert too much, and I don’t want to risk them stopping us.”</p>
<p>“I see. You’ll elope then.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Rebecca confirmed. “I know it’s asking so much of you, but I was hoping…you might try to be there. If I can’t have my father walking me down the aisle or my priest wedding me, I at least want a sister beside me.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Riza said immediately. “I’ll find a way. Do you have a plan yet?”</p>
<p>“No, we didn’t want to act too quickly and draw suspicion. Jean is trying to plan everything out himself because he doesn’t want me to be any more stressed than I already am. He told some of his family and is planning to work at their general store for a bit, until everything settles down.”</p>
<p>“He seems like a good man,” Riza said softly. “You’re sure he’ll treat you right?”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t be more certain. Never tell him I said this, but Jean Havoc is the most wonderful man to walk the earth. I thought he couldn’t possibly be any more wonderful after I first laid eyes on him, but then when we got to actually speak I simply knew.”</p>
<p>“It sounds like you could write about romance just as well as politics,” Riza said with a smile. “Maybe you should, you could get rid of all those nasty stereotypes about suffragettes hating men and not being desirable enough to marry.”</p>
<p>“Actually, I was thinking about how I could start writing under my own name. I wouldn’t have to worry about my family if I’m published as Rebecca Havoc instead of Catalina, and I could show that I’m a wife and mother but still a feminist. That’s important for people to see.”</p>
<p>“That’s true,” she replied, nodding along. “You’re starting to think like Maria, you know.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure I’m quite meant to be the notorious activist that she is, but I’m happy to be the voice and the words behind her.” Rebecca’s natural bright energy seemed to have returned, with a much more confident glint in her eyes than before.</p>
<p>“What does that make me?”</p>
<p>“Our fearless leader? The mastermind behind the curtain?”</p>
<p>“If you say so,” Riza said as she huffed out a laugh. “I know you didn’t have much time to stay today, but thank you for coming. I really needed to see a friendly face.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Rebecca moved to pull her into an embrace. “I needed to see you as well. You’re my best friend, and your support means the world to me.”</p>
<p>They let each other go briefly as Rebecca stood and smoothed down her skirt. “You are right though, I don’t have much time. I have to go home and have tea, pretending everything is perfectly fine for a little longer.”</p>
<p>“We’ll figure out what to do. If you can, call the house later and ask for me. Mr. Heinkel always lets my calls through,” Riza replied. “I’ll walk you out as well.”</p>
<p>Beams of light filtered through the large front windows into the hallway. Sometimes the house felt too large and empty, but those simple moments of beauty always cheered Riza up. Strangely, she was absolutely certain that Rebecca would be okay, as well as Maria. They both had others supporting and caring for them, doing more than just Riza could alone.</p>
<p>“Please tell Mr. Havoc that he doesn’t need to worry about any expenses either,” Riza whispered. “And thank him for me.”</p>
<p>“I will.” </p>
<p>Rebecca pecked her friend’s cheek quickly in goodbye before moving to the door and walking out to the front path. Riza could see a car parked just beyond the front gate, with Mr. Havoc standing beside it. His posture changed as soon as he saw his future wife heading toward him, and swiftly opened the car door for her. </p>
<p>She was so focused on the young couple that she only just noticed the man next to them. “Mr. Mustang?”</p>
<p>He gave Mr. Havoc a quick wave and turned toward the house. He nodded at Riza as he approached, but hesitated slightly. Riza opened the door wider and stepped aside to let him through.</p>
<p>“My father hasn’t returned from his meeting yet,” she said softly.</p>
<p>“I knew he wasn’t due to return until this afternoon, but I wanted to come early. I spoke to Jean because he was out there when I arrived, but I really wanted to speak with you.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” She swallowed thickly. Riza missed him, but was suddenly nervous. “We can sit in the library if you like.”</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you.”</p>
<p>They made their way quietly over to the grand room, taking seats opposite each other in front of the fireplace. Riza waited for him to begin whatever he had to say, trying to appear as calm and collected as always.</p>
<p>“Mostly, I just wanted to ask how you’ve been,” he started. “I know it’s not much, but I am truly sorry for what happened to your friend.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Mustang. Honestly, I’m alright, but I don’t have time to be worrying about myself right now. Maria might be safe for now, but I need to make sure her future is safe as well.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” he agreed. “You heard about the lawyer?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but Rebecca wasn’t able to find out who he is. She thinks it’s best if he remains anonymous if Maria is going to be staying with him.”</p>
<p>“I believe she’s right. Even outside of prison, she could be in danger since they’ve published her name and face.” He stopped for a moment to meet her eyes directly. “What about your father?”</p>
<p>“What about him?”</p>
<p>“Has he said anything else? Are you certain you’re alright here?”</p>
<p>“He hasn’t said anything about Maria to me,” she said. “In fact, he hasn’t said anything at all. He seems content not to associate with me for now.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Miss Ha-”</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault,” she insisted. “And I’m sorry for dismissing you so hastily as well. I know you only had the best intentions.”</p>
<p>“I can’t blame you for that, and I won’t push the topic anymore if you don’t want me to.”</p>
<p>Riza nodded slightly. “Did Mr. Havoc tell you anything while you were outside?” she asked. Rebecca never revealed who else they were going to tell, but Mr. Mustang’s friendship with him seemed to be long-standing.</p>
<p>“He did,” he answered. “I actually may have a solution that would suit their plans.”</p>
<p>“You do?”</p>
<p>“About a year ago, someone I know decided to marry a girl while they were away from the city. They simply didn’t want to wait to get approval from their parents and the church, so they went off to this little town where getting a marriage certificate has fewer restrictions. I think that would be the easiest thing for them to do.”</p>
<p>Riza studied his face briefly. “So you really do approve now?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I do. Obviously the circumstances aren’t ideal, but it’s best to do what’s right for them. I’m more surprised that you approve, Miss Hawkeye. Elopement is quite a scandal.” His voice took on a slightly teasing tone, but she knew his words rang true.</p>
<p>“Hopefully, a scandal would be avoided. The Catalinas may be upset at first, but eventually they’ll come around and accept their decision.”</p>
<p>“You seem quite certain of that,” he commented. “They might take it as a serious betrayal.”</p>
<p>“Her family is quite different than mine, that’s how I know,” she answered quietly. Riza saw the question in his eyes and sighed. </p>
<p>“As far as I can tell, the Catalinas like Mr. Havoc a great deal anyway as an employee and as a man. Rebecca’s siblings will likely vouch for her to their parents as well, and they’ll be able to see that she’s happy and safe. We both know my father is far from being that forgiving.”</p>
<p>“Yes, he is,” Mr. Mustang replied slowly. “Wouldn’t your grandfather care more for your happiness than propriety, though?”</p>
<p>“I like to think he would, but his perception of my happiness is based on whether I’m living the life of a proper young lady. It hurt him very much when my mother left to be with my father, so he thinks it’s his duty to ensure I marry well, unlike her.”</p>
<p>Riza was staring over at the fire, watching the soft flames dance around. She didn’t like thinking about her own personal future, preferring to focus on the political ideas that she hoped to live to see become law. She knew even that was more likely than her ending up happy in whatever life her family chose for her.</p>
<p>“They both must be wrong then,” he said firmly.</p>
<p>“Who?” Riza was so lost in her own thoughts for a moment that she didn’t understand his comment.</p>
<p>“Your father and grandfather,” he clarified. “You’re the future of your family, I don’t see why they couldn’t trust you to decide your own future.”</p>
<p>Riza tilted her head with skepticism. “We both know why, Mr. Mustang.”</p>
<p>He didn’t respond to her dry comment, but continued to look into her eyes. His gaze seemed both apologetic and challenging, as if he completely understood her meaning but didn’t accept it. She didn’t want to accept it either, and she didn’t want to think about why he cared so much, but she was a practical woman and knew that no one could deny reality.</p>
<p>“That whole matter isn’t very consequential right now,” she dismissed. “Where exactly is this town that you believe Rebecca and Mr. Havoc should go to?”</p>
<p>“It’s called Merdo, and it’s close to our border with the northern region. If we took a train to New Optain, then we could find a smaller railway to take us into the town from there,” he explained.</p>
<p>“We?”</p>
<p>“I was deemed important enough to invite as well,” he joked. “I don’t intend to miss my friend’s wedding, and you’ll need an escort anyway.”</p>
<p>Riza wanted to refuse, but she knew traveling by herself might attract more attention than if she had a companion. “You’re right, I suppose. Trains travel between here and New Optain multiple times a day, so the timing won’t be an issue. It’s a matter of when we’ll all be able to sneak away.”</p>
<p>Mr. Mustang nodded. “Jean and I both have a day off from working on Saturday. If we leave early that morning, we could make it to Merdo that night and they could be married the next day. No one will think much of us not working on Sunday either. You and Miss Catalina will need excuses though, that may be the most difficult part.”</p>
<p>Riza considered it for a moment but an idea quickly came to her. “I’ll tell my father I’m staying with my grandfather for a few days. With the way things are right now, he won’t question it and he won’t bother to check if it’s true.”</p>
<p>“What if your grandfather comes here to visit? They’ll figure out you were lying.”</p>
<p>“He never visits unless they have specific business to discuss or I invite him. I could ask Mr. Falman to make sure they don’t schedule any meetings with each other.”</p>
<p>She watched as Mr. Mustang considered the details silently, but eventually he nodded. “I believe this might just work.”</p>
<p>Riza let a small smile cross her lips. She and Mr. Mustang were always a good team, but planning an elopement was much more serious than their silly schemes from long ago, like letting the cat into her father’s study or turning all the books in the library backwards so they couldn’t be identified. His matching smile reminded her so much of those old times.</p>
<p>She wanted to say something, perhaps to reminisce with him, but his gaze was caught on something next to her.</p>
<p>“Have you been enjoying the book?” he asked softly, gesturing to the item in question on the table beside her chair.</p>
<p>“Very much, I hardly put it down the first few days. I was hoping to find a time to thank you.”</p>
<p>“There’s no need,” he replied. There was a wistful look on his face that she wanted to inquire about, but he suddenly straightened. “I should go upstairs to wait for your father. I’ll be sure to talk to Jean about our plan.”</p>
<p>He rose out of his chair and quickly adjusted his jacket before heading back toward the main hallway.</p>
<p>“Wait, Mr. Mustang,” she called after him. He stopped and turned, the feeling of his eyes meeting hers suddenly making her shy again. “I only wanted to ask…why did you give me this?”</p>
<p>“It was your birthday,” he answered simply.</p>
<p>“Yes, but…you didn’t have to give me anything. We weren’t exactly on the best terms. You especially didn’t have to do something so thoughtful.”</p>
<p>Mr. Mustang returned a soft smile. “I just thought you would appreciate it. I hope it inspires you in some way. I don’t suppose you’ve read all of it yet?”</p>
<p>“No, I didn’t read much after…well, I was very distracted-”</p>
<p>“I understand,” he said with a nod. “Let me know what you think of the end.”</p>
<p>With that, he turned and headed up the stairs, only barely managing to hold off the pink in his cheeks until he was out of sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mr. Mustang and Riza Hawkeye Duet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Riza tries to cheer herself up as she waits in nervous anticipation of her trip. She and Mr. Mustang have the rare chance to spend time alone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! I meant to publish this chapter last week but it completely slipped my mind. I hope you had a good December and positive beginning to 2021!</p><p>The title of this chapter is a reference to "Mr. Knightley and Jane Fairfax Duet" from the soundtrack of <i>Emma (2020)</i>, which is an absolutely delightful adaptation. The song they sing, "Drink To Me Only With Thine Eyes", is the same one that's referenced in this chapter, and I played the version performed by Laura Wright over and over while writing this (it's on Spotify and I highly recommend giving it a listen!). Also just as a general note, this chapter is the reason I changed the rating from T to M. Nothing in this story is going to be explicit, but there are some references from here on out that are a bit more ~sensual~</p><p>Happy reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riza swept her hand across the top of the suitcase, testing how much dust had settled. She hadn’t used it since returning from university, almost nine months prior. There was no reason for her to travel anymore, at least not one that could be justified to her father. </p><p>Riza selected practical ensembles and folded them into the bottom, the same way she had done each year in preparation to return to Central. Rebecca used to tease her for not packing her nicest gowns, but now her habits were doing her a favor; dressing a bit more plainly would attract less attention while she traveled. The last thing they needed was someone to recognize her at the station. </p><p>“Miss Riza?” a voice at the door called. </p><p>She considered shoving everything under her bed to hide any evidence of her plans, but she knew Sheska was trustworthy. “Come in.”</p><p>Sheska opened the door and swiftly closed it behind her, looking curiously at the mess spread across Riza’s bed. She pushed her glasses back slightly and walked further into the room.</p><p>“I thought you may have come up to change into an afternoon gown,” she said. “But…you’re packing for more than just a weekend with your grandfather.” It wasn’t at all a question, just a fact.</p><p>“It’s best if I don’t tell you where I’m actually going, Sheska,” Riza replied. “I don’t want you in any trouble because of this.”</p><p>“I understand,” she said eventually, though a quiet nervousness marked her voice. “You are coming back though, aren’t you?”</p><p>Riza almost laughed. <i>She should know I don’t have it in me to run away.</i></p><p>“Yes, of course I’m coming back. It’s just a short trip that needs to be a secret for now.”</p><p>“I’ll pack the rest for you,” Sheska offered. “Would you prefer a winter or spring evening gown? You could take both and decide which to wear later.”</p><p>“I don’t need anything so formal, just my traveling suit and one or two simple dresses,” Riza insisted. “Well, maybe my violet frock, that’s suitable for the occasion.”</p><p>Sheska didn’t know that the occasion was Rebecca’s secret wedding, but Riza realized she should bring something nice enough to celebrate it. Rebecca would tease her relentlessly if she arrived wearing her plainest dress possible. </p><p>“Will it be cold where you’re traveling, Miss Riza?”</p><p>“I believe so, at least more than it is here,” she answered. The maid reached for a few pairs of heavier gloves and tucked them in among the dresses. “Spring couldn’t come any faster.”</p><p>“It’s always been my favorite season,” Sheska added. “When I was little, I used to sit outside as soon as it was warm enough and read all day.”</p><p>“You ought to go to the park while I’m gone and do just that.”</p><p>She looked at Riza as if she had grown a second head, prompting a laugh. “I insist, Sheska. You’ll have a bit more time to yourself over the next few days, and you shouldn’t waste it by letting Mrs. Taylor or Mrs. Hansen give you more work to do. You might as well tell them you’re with me at my grandfather’s house.”</p><p>“That would be lovely.”</p><p>“Good. You should select anything you like from the library as well, I’m the only one who would notice if a book was missing.”</p><p>Sheska smiled shyly. “Thank you very much, Miss Riza. I’m so relieved that you are coming back, because I couldn’t imagine I would ever find a better lady to wait on than you.”</p><p>While her back was turned, Riza let a melancholy smile onto her face. She knew if she ever left, her father probably wouldn’t bother to maintain most of their staff. He only kept a valet for himself because her grandfather insisted Berthold needed to maintain his image if Riza was going to find a husband. He didn’t use the house much either, so the housekeeper Mrs. Hansen and the rest of the maids and butlers would be gone as well. Mrs. Taylor might be the only one spared from unemployment, because he would at least still need to eat.</p><p>Of course, if Riza married and moved away, she could bring Sheska and anyone else along to wherever her husband lived. Decisions about household staff would be one of the few things she could control as a wife. However, if she ran away like Rebecca and intended to leave the life of the aristocracy behind, there would be nothing she could do for them. It was a symptom of the illness rooted in their society.</p><p>“Is something wrong?”</p><p>“No, no, I was just thinking,” Riza answered quickly. “I’m leaving early tomorrow morning. Would you wake me before dawn and take my things downstairs? Mr. Falman from the office will be driving me to the station and I would rather not be noticed.”</p><p>“Of course.” Sheska continued filling up the suitcase with various things Riza hadn’t managed to pack yet. There were stockings and hatpins, extra buttons and earrings. She didn’t think most of them were necessary for the short trip, but she didn’t want to argue.</p><p>“I should change into an afternoon gown as well, as you said before. I was thinking of practicing on the piano in the salon before dinner, so I won’t need this walking suit.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you play,” Sheska commented. “I’m sure Mr. Hawkeye will be happy to hear some music in the house.”</p><p>Riza knew he wouldn’t. She only ever practiced at home when Izumi made her during music lessons, and she hated for her father to hear her mistakes because she knew they would only annoy him. While she was at university, there was a piano in a common room in their dormitory building and Riza would sometimes play a tune for the other girls to sing along to. She wasn’t nearly the most musically talented, but they still had great fun. Since Berthold was pointedly ignoring her anyway, she figured she might as well enjoy herself without worrying so much about what he would think.</p><p>“Oh, Mrs. Curtis brought this by earlier. I meant to give it to you before,” Sheska said. She produced an envelope from her apron pocket, handing it over to Riza.</p><p>“Thank you.” Riza placed it on her desk, noticing the familiar return address. She didn’t want to open it quite yet, hoping to read the latest update from Vanessa in private.</p><p>Sheska made quick work of unbuttoning her blouse and skirt, helping Riza step out of her clothes. She chose a dark blue silk gown with long sleeves that she always liked, but sighed when she realized Sheska had to untie the lace of her corset to tighten it. </p><p>
  <i>At least it will force me to have good posture on the piano bench.</i>
</p><p>Once everything was buttoned and perfectly in place, Riza sat down at her desk again. </p><p>“I’ll go tell Mr. Heinkel you’ll be using the parlor,” Sheska said as she moved toward the door. “Will you be changing for dinner this evening?”</p><p>“I don’t think so,” Riza sighed. “There’s no point if I’m dining alone again, this dress will do. I’m going to bed early tonight as well, so I’ll ring for you later when I need to change. Other than that, you’re free to get some rest.”</p><p>“Thank you, miss.”</p><p>With that, she was alone. Riza reached for her letter opener and quickly tore the envelope. Vanessa’s script was elegant as ever.</p><p>
  <i>Elizabeth,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I hope this letter reaches you swiftly and safely, because we have news of great consequence. However, I would be remiss if I did not first bid you good tidings. It has hurt us all to hear of Maria’s situation, though we are hopeful it has improved immensely in recent days. I can only imagine your worry for her, but I know both she and you would insist on pressing on.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Throughout our inquiries into Miss Armstrong, we have not found a more intriguing piece of information than what I must share with you now. With great confidence in the source, we report that Miss Armstrong has a strong relationship with an associate of the family, Mr. Miles. The exact nature of their relationship is unknown, but it is suggested that their affections for each other extend beyond simple friendship. I do not believe this sort of information should be made public, but it is certainly useful to be aware of.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Miss Olivier’s alleged soft spot also takes form in her youngest sibling, Miss Catherine Armstrong. She is currently seventeen years of age, and known to be amiable and spirited. I believe that she in fact would be the most sympathetic ear in the Armstrong household, and would then wield influence over her more famous sister. It is also of note that she is an accomplished musician, now in need of a conservatory at which to study. Perhaps when you introduce yourself, you might impart tales of your own university experience to initiate a bond of friendship. It will be difficult to gain the attentions of such a rich and notable family, but I am certain you will be able to do so.</i>
</p><p>Riza paused in her reading as she recalled that Vanessa and the women she worked with still had no idea of her true identity. They knew her only as the suffragette Elizabeth, not the reluctant socialite Miss Riza Hawkeye.</p><p>
  <i>I must also tell you that my employer believes it would be best to act quickly. Once the social season begins in Central City, a family like the Armstrongs will have a very busy schedule. If you are able to visit in the coming months of spring, you would have the best chance of establishing a connection and perhaps convincing Miss Armstrong to openly support women’s suffrage during the season. As I have said before, we could provide you accommodations or money for travel if needed. I must also admit I am very eager to meet you in person, so the sooner you come, the sooner my intense curiosity and excitement will be satisfied.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I dearly hope the information we have been able to provide will be helpful. I will continue to investigate Miss Armstrong for as long as needed, but even after our business is concluded, you will not be easily rid of my letters. Establishing our friendship has been far too fun.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yours in sisterhood,<br/>
Vanessa</i>
</p><p>
  <i>P.S. I was hoping you would tell me whether the man you mentioned in your last letter was your beau. If he is, you must tell me everything about him now that we are such dear friends. If not, I have another dear friend that I believe would make a perfect match with you.</i>
</p><p>Riza blinked in slight confusion before she could remember what Vanessa was referring to. She had indeed mentioned receiving a lovely gift from a man, but she only wanted to tell Vanessa about the inspiring piece of feminist literature she was reading, not give the impression that Mr. Mustang was anything other than a friend. Not wanting to dwell on that, she tucked the letter away into her suitcase so that she could show Rebecca. Maria would have the most helpful input, but without being able to contact her, Riza knew she at least needed another opinion before finally reaching out to the Armstrongs. </p><p>“That can all wait until tomorrow,” she muttered to herself.</p>
<hr/><p>Riza’s fingers glided over the piano keys with surprising ease. She was able to remember some common hymns and classic beginner pieces quite well, despite having such little practice over the past few months. She hummed along to another song that her friends always liked to sing, reminiscing on the late nights of studying and laughing at the scandalous jokes some girls would tell. Riza turned the page of her sheet music and smiled as she recognized another one of her favorite pieces.</p><p>“It’s been so long,” a voice called from behind her. </p><p>Riza startled and her hands dropped against the keys, which sounded off in a dissonant mess, but quickly recovered. “You shouldn’t sneak up on people, Mr. Mustang.”</p><p>He shrugged and moved from the doorway, walking further into the parlor. “Mr. Heinkel told me your father had another sudden meeting, so I have nothing to do but wait for him to return. I certainly don’t mind hearing you play, the last time was before I left for university. Even then, it was rare.” </p><p>“That’s because I was never particularly good,” she replied shortly. Riza didn’t make a move to turn back around though, simply looking at him standing just before the window as light shined in around him. A small smile graced his lips.</p><p>“That doesn’t sound accurate.”</p><p>She shrugged, mimicking his casual attitude. “I was always better at singing, I’m only passable on the piano.”</p><p>He peered over her shoulder at the music sitting out and smiled wider. “This is the perfect song to demonstrate, then.”</p><p>“Demonstrate what?” She turned back and realized he meant singing. “I couldn’t possibly,” she scoffed.</p><p>“Why not?” he asked. “You have to prove your statement true.”</p><p>Riza frowned at his teasing; she wanted a relaxing afternoon of music by herself, not an audience, no matter who it was. Mr. Mustang was still standing there expectantly, and she wanted nothing more than for him to change his mind and wait for her father elsewhere. He apparently did change his mind, yet not in the way she expected—he moved from his place behind her, but instead of going toward the door, he sat down on the bench next to her.</p><p>Riza quickly stifled her gasp and tried not to jerk away as suddenly as she felt compelled to. He cleared his throat melodramatically and lifted his hands up toward the piano.</p><p>“If we sing together, you’ll have no reason to be embarrassed,” he explained. “I promise to be a much worse performer than yourself, Miss Hawkeye.”</p><p>Riza looked down and noticed the way his fingers settled on the keys, as if he already knew exactly where they belonged. She strongly doubted that he was a poor player, and sent him a skeptical glance. He met her eyes and saw her flash of judgement.</p><p>“My aunt insisted that I learn to play growing up, but I’m no virtuoso,” he admitted. “Music was never my strong suit, I’m better off drawing.”</p><p>She nodded, recalling his talent for sketching his designs. He once drew the facade of the house for her, back when they would sit in the front garden and talk for hours while her father was distracted with work. That gift had gone missing a long time ago, and she never managed to find it again.</p><p>“You take the lead,” he encouraged. </p><p>Riza forced herself to look at the sheet music and begin playing. Her hands swept across the ivory surface to begin with the first few notes, readying herself with a deep breath before singing.</p><p>
  <i>“Drink to me only with thine eyes,<br/>
And I will pledge with mine;<br/>
Or leave a kiss within the cup,<br/>
And I'll not ask for wine.<br/>
The thirst that from the soul doth rise,<br/>
Doth ask a drink divine;<br/>
But might I of Jove's nectar sup,<br/>
I would not change for thine.”</i>
</p><p>Her voice was still quiet, but sweet and smooth. Riza continued playing a few bars that didn’t have any lyrics to accompany them and her eyes drifted toward Mr. Mustang’s hands. Her fingers were slender and exacting, deftly moving across the keys, while his were thicker and firm, less controlled but just as accurate. </p><p>Riza watched as a vein in his hand became more prominent, and her traitorous mind immediately wondered how it would feel brushing against her waist. Would he hold her in place and roughly grip the blue silk that lay over her corset, or simply ghost his fingers over her body, not daring to truly touch her? Would his hands drift up toward the swell of her breasts or down toward the juncture between her thighs? How would it feel to have him take down her hair and let it fall freely across her shoulders, then slowly unbutton her dress and expose her entire body… </p><p>Her thoughts were yanked away as Mr. Mustang’s voice began reciting the second verse. It was louder and rougher than hers, but still pleasant to hear. Riza tried to focus on the words, but all her energy was spent just trying to keep her hands moving. She knew her face must be crimson, but he was luckily still looking at the paper balanced atop the music rack.</p><p>Riza reached up to turn the page, but was still in such a daze that she didn’t notice him doing the same. Her fingers brushed against his and she felt as though a shock went through her body. She hid her reaction by quickly pulling her hands back to the keys and finishing the last two lines of the song in time with Mr. Mustang, her voice shaking slightly.</p><p>The final notes seemed to echo in the room ever after the sound had faded. Neither made a move to get up and break the moment, but Riza eventually let out a breath that broke her out of her reverie. She delicately shifted so that her skirt wasn’t brushing his leg.</p><p>The feeling of being watched prickled on her skin, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It felt warm and inviting.</p><p>“I told you,” he said softly. “Your singing is so lovely, I don’t think my voice can compare.”</p><p>“That’s not true,” she replied with a soft laugh. “But either way, I do remember you being so talented at drawing.”</p><p>“Yes, well, that was more out of necessity,” he confessed. “While I was in Central, I used to draw portraits for extra money. My peers at university actually used to pay me quite handsomely to draw portraits of their sweethearts as gifts. It helped pay your father back, at least a little.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you did that,” she said. “You never had to return anything after all the hard work you did for him.”</p><p>Riza turned and saw Mr. Mustang swallow thickly, staring straight ahead. “It just doesn’t feel right. I don’t deserve so much that’s been given to me, so all I can do is use it for the greater good.”</p><p>She couldn’t decide how much of that was true. To her knowledge, Mr. Mustang had always been a hard worker and a good man, which meant he was as deserving as anyone of her father’s help. She also didn’t believe that returning money to his pockets would do much good, since they already had quite enough wealth and hardly used any of it.</p><p>His hand was still resting on the keys, and Riza felt compelled to set hers over it in reassurance. It was curious how he could turn from being the most confident man in any room to such a vulnerable and doubtful state. She always had to keep her emotions perfectly in check just to avoid losing her resolve altogether. </p><p>Before she could make any rash moves, the sound of the front door and servants clamoring echoed through the hallway to the parlor. Mr. Hawkeye was home. They both stood, knowing Mr. Mustang would leave for his meeting.</p><p>“I’ll see you in the morning,” he said, though his eyes made it clear he was asking a question, trying to determine if their plan was still on track.</p><p>“Of course,” she replied with a slight nod.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Mr. Mustang turned to leave, but flashed her a kind smile. It faded to a different look, one she couldn’t quite place. All Riza knew was that it brought back her thoughts from when he began playing the piano. She was grateful that she was alone then, as her face flushed even more.</p><p>Rather than return to the bench and find another song to distract her, Riza found herself returning to her bedroom. She wouldn’t be needed until dinner was served, so no one would question her disappearance. </p><p>With the door firmly shut, Riza drifted to her bed and felt her breaths deepen. She knew physical attraction was perfectly natural. Despite what society at large believed, she learned from being surrounded by women that their pleasure mattered as well. There was no shame in desire or self-indulgence. </p><p>That didn’t explain why Riza found herself wanting to give into that temptation again so badly, which she had hardly done since returning home. Mr. Mustang was certainly an attractive man, she always thought so, but there was something new. Something that affected her more than ever before. </p><p>Not wanting to dwell too much on <i>why</i>, she began slowly unbuttoning her gown. It was tedious work, but eventually worth it when her skin was exposed to the cool air. Riza’s corset was off next, which released her breasts and allowed her to feel their weight under her thin chemise. She wasted no time in falling toward her bed and closing her eyes as her hand drifted downward.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter, and if you did, feel free to let me know in the comments :) Thank you for sticking with this! I probably sound like a broken record, but I really appreciate everyone who's been so encouraging!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>